Double Trouble with the Potters, A story about Rose and Harry Potter
by Presgamer1
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION, Harry has a twin, Rose who has a temper like her mother's. Together and joined by the other heirs they set out to correct the way of hogwarts, defeat Voldemort and prevent a meddlesome old coot from corrupting more minds. Dumbledore Bashing, Ron,Molly and SOME Ginny Bashing, At least 2 main OCs. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Caught In The Act

A/N: Hiya there! I'm Presgamer1 but you can call me Pres. this is my first attempt at fan-fiction so reviews are welcome and I don't care how harsh you are because guess what, it means you actually care enough to read and tell me what I messed up! Anyways. Warning time, this is probably going to be a T story which might change to M. This is an OC story, where pairings might not be canon. **Yes I did remove the pairings from the A/N and the summary, so this way no one complains when the pairings don't happen since I've already changed at least 2.** This is the CURRENT PLAN AND MIGHT CHANGE. There is probably going to be Dumbledore bashing and there will definitely be Ron bashing. Also Ginny and Luna are a year older for simplicity sake. Anyways I hope you enjoy a character with a temper like no other as well as enjoy the story! **PLEASE DO THIS STRAW POLL**

Disclaimer: All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

"Boy! Girl! Get up and start breakfast already!" A wide, walrus like man yelled making his face go an ugly shade of purple.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" two voices called out in tandem, one from the cupboard, the other from the linen closet.

From the cupboard came 8 year old Harry James Potter with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes, wearing clothes 3 sizes too big and black circular glasses held together by tape, and lots of it. From the linen closet came Rose Lily Potter with bright auburn hair that fell down to her elbows with chocolate brown eyes which had perfect vision unlike her twin brother. Together they made their way to the kitchen where a very skinny horse faced woman was waiting with a frying pan in hand for each child, one for the eggs the other for bacon. At the table sat a boy almost as wide as his father with blond hair and a triple chin.

"How many pieces of toast Aunt Petunia?" Rose asked tiredly.

"Ask Dudley you know I'm on a low carb diet girl." Petunia Dursley answered her voice dripping with venom.

"Give me 3 pieces and make it quick." Dudley Dursley commanded with a snicker at Rose's reprimanding.

"Yes Dudley." Rose replied with a sigh. Oh what she would give for her and Harry to be adopted by someone that truly loved them for for some long lost family member to rescue them. But these were only dreams for her and Harry when they were gardening in the heat of the sun or when they were cleaning the rain gutter or doing another one of their many, _many_ chores.

As per usual Harry purposely burned some bacon so that he and Rose could eat something other than one slice of toast since the Dursleys demanded perfection and normality, not freaks like the Potter twins. The twins were definitely different than other kids their age and it wasn't just their abnormal scars on their foreheads, a lightning bolt for Harry and a heart shape for his twin. No they made strange things happen but they had no idea how, such as the time that Harry turned his teacher's hair blue or when Rose accidentally set her homework on fire. But 4 Privet Drive was the house of normalcy, no nonsense and perfectionism as well as a ban on anything even related to magic, including rabbits which Dudley had wanted for his 6th birthday and almost gotten.

"I'm heading to work, Boy, Girl if I hear you gave Petunia even an ounce of trouble no meals for a week, clear?" Vernon grunted.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The twins replied in unison knowing that he full well would follow up on his threat.

With a kiss on the cheek to his wife and a botched attempt to ruffle Dudley's hair Vernon left the house to go to Grunnings, the drill company he worked for.

"Dudley and I are going shopping for the day, the chores are on the fridge, I expect them done by the time we get back."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." The twins replied in unison again. And with that the twins were left to their chores in the house of 4 Privet Drive, the house they would give anything to leave for a loving family who actually cared for them instead of treating them like servants.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Ministry of Magic…_

Amelia Bones was walking down the hallway to her office when she heard voices coming from a slightly ajar that sounded suspiciously like the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge as well as Lucius Malfoy. Wordlessly she summoned her personal invisibility cloak, threw it on and approached the doorway, wand at the ready as well as magical handcuffs, after all Malfoy was a former death eater.

"Yes, yes as long as you continue to deposit 500 galleons a month we will ignore you and your colleagues actions as death eaters."

Amelia paled, she knew Fudge was a greedy selfish bas… person but she didn't expect him to outright acknowledge and ignore death eaters.

"Excellent let's shake on it." The cold, crisp and calculated voice of Lucius Malfoy agreed.

The second the two unclasped their hands, Amelia wordlessly casted a _petrificus totalus_ on Malfoy at the same time removing her cloak. "Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge, you are under arrest for being a death eater, and accepting bribes from a death eater respectively." The second she uttered the last word the handcuffs magically clasped the two wrists of the criminals disarming them at the same time. With that she sent a patronus to two of her colleagues to help her collect and bring the two former high ranking ministry officials down to the interrogation rooms.

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall, July 3rd_

"Albus, Albus! Have you seen the prophet yet?" Minerva Mcgonagall questioned the aging yet powerful headmaster.

"No, not yet, Mineva dear. Why? What is there today?" The wizard replied with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Just… just read!" The transfiguration teacher answered exasperated as she thrust the paper in front of the old man's crooked nose.

 **DEATH EATERS REVEALED!**

Minister Taking Bribes!

By: Kevin Morrison

Earlier today Cornelius Fudge, the former minister of magic, was caught taking bribes from suspected death eater Lucius Malfoy promising to cover up all of his and his colleagues actions. They were caught by the Head of the DMLE, and interim Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones. Under veritaserum Lucius Malfoy revealed many names as well as admitting to over 20 murders and tortures, some of his named colleagues include, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Parkinson, Umbridge, Rockwood, Manx and Pettigrew. That's right ladies and gentlemen Peter Pettigrew who was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Degree for confronting known mass murderer and betrayer of the Potters, Sirius Black. Sirius Black has been allowed a trial on basis of new evidence which will take place on July 10th, a week from today. All criminals have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, save Fudge who has been sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban. _Story cont on pg 2…_

"My, my, this sure is something. I'll need to find some new governors seeing as how 3 were arrested." Albus Dumbledore said calmly after reading the paper. "Welp, better go searching, have a good day Minerva." And with that the aged headmaster walked off.

With a slight sigh Minerva McGonagall headed to her office marking July 10th as one to head to the ministry.

* * *

 _Random Cottage, July 3rd_

Remus Lupin look at the newspaper in a stunned silence. The full moon had been last week and he was still a little tired from it but he knew that no matter what he would be at the ministry of magic July 10th to apologize for everything he had ever done. He owed it to James, to Lily, to Sirius and to the twins.


	2. Reborn

A/N: Ok I know I said that it would be 2-3 times a week but seriously?! AFTER ONE DAY I GOT ALMOST 20 FOLLOWS, and yes I know I'm probably over reacting but this is my first fan-fic and I'm really glad people enjoy it so thank you so much for reading this and enjoy! S/O to Fairywm and donutunicorn584 for reviewing! Please review if you can, and following/faving never hurt anyone ;)

Disclaimer: All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

 _July 10th, Ministry of Magic Courtroom_

There was an eerie silence in the courtroom as everyone waited for what would surely be one of the most famous cases ever. After all, how often do convicted mass murderers get a second chance, or in this case a first chance? All of a sudden cameras flashed and reporters started firing off questions, as Sirius Orion Black entered the courtroom. He was, for lack of a better term, skin and bones, yet his eyes held their usual twinkle that was rarely found from someone in Azkaban, especially from someone who had been there for 7 years. A look through the crowd would have identified several familiar faces including the Weasleys(who happened to be in the ministry at the time),Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, the Abbots, Bartemius Crouch Sr., the Longbottom matriarch as well as her son, his wife and their own son, as well as countless others.

"The court is gathered to review the case of Sirius Orion Black, on the charge of 13 murders and the betrayal of James and Lily Potter. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." The voice of Sirius Black was hoarse yet with conviction as the chains went over his wrist and neck to prevent a possible escape. _As if I'd try and escape, there are at least 10 different aurors on guard and more in the crowd_. Sirius thought this to himself as multiple people in the audience gasped audibly.

"Very well, we will administer the veritaserum, unless you have a complaint." The voice of Amelia Bones rang out through the courtroom thanks to a handy _sonorous_ charm.

"I'll take it."

The serum was delivered and the questions started.

"Were you or were you not the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter?"

"I was not." Furious whispers sounded through the crowd.

" **SILENCE!"** The voice of Albus Dumbledore commanded.

"Thank you Albus. If you were not the secret keeper than who was?" Amelia Bones asked with a nod in Dumbledore's direction.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you murder the 12 muggles found dead after the explosion, and did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"I have never murdered anyone, Pettigrew and the muggles included."

Sirius strained his head as people began to whisper furiously, some ignoring the idea of whispering and shouting out that he was a liar. In that moment as he swiveled his head he smelled 3 familiar smells, the first belonging to a certain Remus John Lupin, the second to his old transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall, and the third belonging to a rat, a rat he was all too familiar with.

"I have a request." Sirius said aloud with a renewed vigor. More whispers were heard throughout the court, most having to wonder how someone capable of such dastardly crimes could make a request.

"The court will listen."

"I request that if any rat is found in the court he be brought, and put in a cage, I also request for Minerva McGonagall to come down and examine said rat when it is found."

"Very well. Aurors search the court." 15 minutes later only one rat was found from a certain Percy Weasley who was a bit upset about losing his pet, but never one to fight authority, gave it up.

Remus Lupin stood off to the side silently watching the scene in front of him as questions clouded all other thoughts. _Was Sirius really innocent? Was Peter really the secret keeper? And how did he know Peter was here?_ After all when the rat was brought out and McGonagall made her way down he had recognized the scent. _I hope he can forgive me._ That was the one thought that kept bouncing around his head as Sirius whispered instructions to Professor McGonagall.

Without a word McGonagall brought out her wand. "The court would like to inquire what you plan to do." Amelia's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"We plan to use the reverse animagus spell on this rat, as you know if he's not an animagus it won't affect him."

"Very well, you may continue."

With the flick of her wand and a chanted "animalis transuerso" the rat in a matter of seconds turned into a certain Peter Pettigrew who was fast asleep.

Concerned murmurs spread throughout the crowd, the most noticeable being Percy's cry of distress, not able to understand how his pet of 9 years could be a supposedly dead man.

2 Aurors approached Wormtail and immediately gave him a pair of magical handcuffs which prevented him from transforming again, while at the same time stunning the criminal.

"Well then… all in favor to clear the accused of all charges?" Amelia asked clearly rattled. All hands went up, "Well Mr. Black you are hereby cleared of all charges by unanimous decision."

Sirius was in shock, he was free… free from those awful nightmares, free from those deranged screams from his sorry excuse of a cousin. But he had to stop dwelling on that, he had a mission to carry out he had to find Moony and more importantly find the twins.

A lean man with scars covering his face that had faded with time as well as sandy brown hair came up to Sirius, "Padfoot?" he choked out. Sirius, startled spun around, "Moony?! Moony! I'm sorry about everything but I have a question to ask you, where are the twins?" Sirius asked while embracing his wolfish friend.

"Sirius I'm sorry, I should've believed you, I'm so sorry." Remus gasped out nearly in tears.

"Remus look at me," Sirius commanded looking his old friend straight in the eyes, "It's not your fault so stop beating yourself up about it, now then, where are Rose and Harry?"

"I don't know Sirius, but I bet Dumbledore does."

"Good idea, let's see if we can catch him before he leaves."

* * *

 _10 minutes after the trial's end, Atrium of the Ministry_

"Headmaster, Head-Headmaster… wait up, HEADMASTER!" Sirius Black panted much like his dog counterpart having just run a little less than a mile for the first time in 7 years.

"Ah, hello Sirius congratulations with your trial, hello Remus, how are you?" Albus Dumbledore asked with those twinkling blue eyes of his dancing in his half moon spectacles.

"I'm fine thanks Headmaster." Remus answered, "But we were wondering where Harry and Rose are, after all Sirius is their legal guardian now." The aged Headmaster's eyes flickered with an emotion… could it be, panic? _No it couldn't have been_. Remus thought to himself but a quick glance at Sirius showed that he had seen the same thing. _How weird_. Remus thought, _why would he be panicked?_ "Ah, yes the twins are currently staying with their Aunt and Uncle at 4 Privet Drive." Dumbledore answered as he backed up towards the fireplaces, as if expecting the coming outburst.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YO-"

"Sirius, calm down." Remus interrupted seeing the strange glances people were giving them.

"Why would you do that, you know Petunia hated Lily and she hated magic even more. Why would you send them _there_?" Sirius hissed, his voice coated in venom at the less than pleasurable outcome.

"Now, Sirius, you must understand. They were there only relatives, I had to send them there." The headmaster argued, again with that slightly panicked look in his eyes. "Now I really must get going I do have lots of paperwork to take care of, good day gentlemen." And with a flash of green flames the headmaster was gone leaving a seething Sirius Black and a confused Remus Lupin.

"What, was that?" Sirius asked as he cooled down. "He looked panicked, scared almost."

"I don't know Sirius, I don't know." Remus answered with a shake of his head. "Now then let's get your wand, get some food and go get the twins."

"Sounds good, let's go I'm starving." Sirius answered happily as he entered the fireplace, a free man.


	3. The Reaction To Black

A/N: Alrighty Folks, another chapter, don't expect this rate to continue because I start school soon so it will probably slow down a bit but I'm all for writing as much as I can for now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

 _July 12th, 4 Privet Drive_

As Rose weeded the garden laboriously under the pounding hot sun she saw two people approach the house. Frowning to herself she looked over the two figures, one with sandy brown hair and somewhat noticeable scars on his face, the other laughing heartily with black hair that fell to his shoulders, there was something… recognizable about the two, but Rose couldn't put her finger on it.

"Moony, that was hilarious! Oooh and how about the time all the slytherins were farting for hours. OH that was good!" The black haired man laughed boisterously. _Moony… Moony, why does that sound familiar?_ Rose asked herself silently, suddenly images popped in her head. Her and Harry as babies being carried by the sandy haired man, her and Harry being shown a stick of some sort, and for some reason a picture of a wolf kept popping in her head but she couldn't figure out why.

"Ah, yes Padfoot that was a good prank. But let keep our voices down so we don't call the whole street out here. Kay Sirius?" Moony responded. At the name Sirius more images popped in Rose's mind, her and Harry as babies again this time chasing a big black dog, her watching Harry ride the same dog, and her and Harry racing each other on… _broomsticks?_ _No that can't be right_. Rose was thoroughly confused. Her confusion however increased tenfold as the two men approached her.

"Hi there, you must be Rose, Rose Potter, am I right?" The sandy haired man asked. Rose was to shocked to say anything, after all why would someone know _her_ and want to talk to _her?_ Instead she simply nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin and my friend here is Sirius Black, we were wondering if your aunt and uncle were home?" The man asked raising his voice at the end to transform it into a question.

"Uh- umm… they aren't home right now I can have them call you when they get home if you want." Rose responded getting out of her sudden shock, _this makes more sense, they're just here for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon_ , Rose thought to herself.

"No, no it's fine we can wait here for them." The man, _Sirius_ , Rose thought to herself, responded. "O...K if you say so, they should be home in about… 10 minutes." Rose replied taking a look at her broken down watch that somehow still worked.

 _10 minutes later, 4 Privet Drive_

A car, clean of scratches and bird poop, perfect one might say if they ignored the big "GRUNNINGS" on the side of the car, pulled into the driveway at number 4 Privet Drive, only to be met by the Potter twins as well as two men, one with black hair, the other with sandy brown.

As Petunia Dursley stepped out of the car she took a look at her husband's side and saw the group, but one closer inspection of the group, mainly the black haired man and all she was able to utter was one word, "You." Her words carried enough venom to kill even the largest dragon. Yet the man seem to have not cared as he responded light heartedly, "Yes, me."

Memories flashed through Petunias head, lights blinking festive, carolers going around singing, her sister alive, walking through the door…

* * *

 _Flashback December 20th, 1977, Cokeworth, Great Britain_

Lily Evans bound through the front door, her trunk levitating behind her as she hollered throughout the house, "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" As Lily shut the door behind her with a wave to Mrs. McKinnon who had graciously agreed to drive Lily home, her daughter, Marlene, also waving goodbye to Lily calling out that she would see her on the Hogwarts Express in January, Petunia came down the stairs.

"Would you shut up already, they aren't home, you freak. I'm trying to get some rest if you don't mind." Petunia spat out coldly as she turned around and went back upstairs to her room.

"Yeesh, someone's in a bad mood." Lily muttered to the empty kitchen as she went to fix herself a sandwich. Twenty minutes later, her hunger satisfied, Lily was in the living room watching the telly when the door opened. "Lily, Petunia, We're home!" Mrs. Evans called out as she and her husband entered the front door their arms filled with groceries.

"MUM! Dad! I missed you guys so much." Lily exclaimed as she went to relieve her parents of the groceries. "We missed you to sweetheart. How was Hogwarts?" The Evans patriarch asked giving Lily a hug. "It was great as usual!" Lily replied filled with energy. "That's great honey, now let's put these groceries away." John Evans replied. With a lopsided grin that Lily had stolen from her boyfriend, James Potter, she flicked her wand and the groceries were put away in various cabinets and drawers.

* * *

 _Still Flashback, December 24th 1977, Evans Household_

"So Petunia, how's Vernon doing?" Claire Evans asked her eldest daughter, noting the disinterested look in her daughter's eyes. "Oh, he's doing really well, he's next in line for a promotion you know." Petunia gushed, "He even said that he might-"

"DING DONG!" The doorbell called. "I'll get it." Petunia Evans said in a rare moment of kindness as Lily made to get up. Petunia opened the front door to find two boys about Lily's age waiting, one waving his hands around wildly as if trying to explain something. "Yes?" Petunia asked, confused as to what two strangers were doing here. The first boy, a tall lean man with a messy mop of hair and wire rimmed glasses held out his hand, "James Potter", nice to meet you, we were wondering if Lily was around."

"Just give me a second to go get her, you can come in if you want." Petunia said, clearly trying to figure out what these two people could want with her freakish sister. Petunia pondered this as she entered the dining room, "Lily two boys want to see you, they're at the front door." She called nonchalantly trying to cover up her confusion. "Ok, thanks Tuney!" Lily sang as she made her way to the front door. "I told you not to call me that." Petunia hissed even though her sister was out of earshot.

When Lily saw the two brothers, by all but blood, she ran forward giving each of them a bone crushing hug. "James! Sirius! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, the second Prongs is done deciding whether or not to snog you I can answer." Sirius answered with a snicker as James' face got as red as Lily's hair. Sirius opened his mouth to follow up on his promise but James cut him off, "We were bored and decided to come see you, Mum and Dad had to go out on a quick Auror mission."

Lily gasped. "On Christmas eve?!" She asked, shocked that someone would do that to a family. "Yeah, it happens sometimes." James said while shrugging his shoulders clearly not bothered too much. After getting over her initial shock Lily invited the two boys into the dining room where she introduced them to her parents. "Nice to meet you James." John Evans greeted with a firm handshake, "Lily's told us a lot about you." He continued putting special emphasis on "a lot". James blushed, and greeted back "Nice to meet you to Mr. Evans and I can imagine." Across the room Sirius held out his hand for Petunia to shake, she looked at it and took it tentatively. "You." She stated as if she was in complete control of everything. Sirius looked at her strangely for a second then brought back his lopsided grin, something he had gotten from james, "Yes, me." He stated."Sirius, Petunia, James and I are going for a walk, want to join us?" Lily inquired.

"Why would I want to join a freak like you?" Petunia asked, her voice filled with venom. Realizing she said it out loud she took a quick glance around the room then relaxed realizing her parents hadn't overheard. Immediately James and Sirius' wands were pointed at her, "What. Did. You. Say?" Sirius spat out. "Leave her alone guys, she's always like this, it's not worth it." Lily reprimanded with a hint of pride in her voice at the way James and Sirius had stood up for her. With that the 2 wizards and witch went out leaving Petunia alone, and confused at why her sister had stopped the wizards.

* * *

 _July 12th, 1988, 4 Privet Drive_

There was no mistaking him, he was a little thinner, but his gray eyes and long black hair were the same, so was that damned lopsided grin, he was Sirius Black. "What. Are. You. Doing, Here?" Petunia asked shaking with rage. "Well, as Harry and Rose's rightful guardian I'm here to take them home, and may I just say it will be much more of a home then this place is if what Rose says is true, which I can only assume it is as I didn't see a bedroom inside the house for Rose and Harry." Sirius responded jovially. Vernon Dursley, ever the brave man grabbed Sirius's collar and pushed him against the car, the vein in his forehead throbbing. "YOU GET OFF MY PROPERTY OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" He shouted, having no idea what this man wanted, but not willing to have to start doing the chores that he assigned his ungrateful niece and nephew. Wordlessly Sirius pulled his wand out from his sleeve and flicked it, sending Vernon Dursley flying into the rosebushes. "Harry, Rose, come on, I'm going to take you home, you don't ever have to come back here again." Sirius called nonchalantly as if he used magic on muggles everyday. "Coming Uncle Padfoot!" The twins called in unison bounding down the driveway, excited with their recent learning of magic, and happy to finally be away from their poor excuse of a home for the last 7 years of their life. Wordlessly Sirius and Remus, who had stood off to the side for the whole confrontation, grabbed a child each and with a quiet _crack_ disappeared from where they were, making sure to _obliviate_ the three Dursleys so that they wouldn't alert the the authorities.

* * *

A/N: YAY They're finally with Sirius! I'm super excited for next chapter because they learn some important stuff and meet a new friend, 10 galleons and a firebolt to if you can guess who and how ;)


	4. A New Friend

A/N: Here it is! This was by far the trickiest chapter to write, yet the most entertaining yet, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

 _July 12th 1988, Nondescript Alley, Outside of Leaky Cauldron_

As Harry landed, flat on his face, in a nondescript alley outside of a pub his mind continued to race going over what he had learned from the past ten minutes. Magic was real! His parents were wizards! He and Rose were wizards! Yet the best part was the fact that he and Rose had been rescued from their awful aunt and uncle by two of his parents' best friends, one of which was his godfather! Most kids would have thought that someone was messing around with them and that magic couldn't possibly be real. Then again most kids would have thought that their aunt and uncle couldn't possibly treat them like servants, yet here he was treated like rubbish without parents because they had died to one of the evilest wizards to ever live. Harry's thoughts were cut off as his father's other best friend, Remus Lupin, explained to Harry and Rose that they might get a lot of attention seeing as how they were the only ones to have survived something that was unsurvivable, the killing curse. As the quartet made their way to the main entrance of the pub they heard the sound of a girl's voice, "Mum, Dad, can we eat there please? Over there in that pub!" The girl exclaimed pointing at the leaky cauldron, her frizzy brown hair blowing in the wind.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance and wordlessly they approached the small family. "Umm… excuse me, but we couldn't help but hear your daughter talking about a pub?" Sirius asked politely trying to stifle a chuckle at the parents shocked expression. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir, Hermione here likes to make things up a lot, probably from all the books she reads, as you can see there's nothing there, just a rundown, abandoned store." The tall light brown haired man, responded, his eyes showing slight confusion as to why a stranger was approaching them. Remus, taking this as his queue stepped up to the man his hand out, "Remus Lupin, nice to meet you, my friend here is Sirius Black." Remus explained as the latter waved his hand jovially making the little girl giggle. "The thing is, there is a pub there, you just have to have a certain… talent, shall we say, to see it. I can explain more if you'd let us buy you lunch maybe?"

"If it's not too much trouble that should be fine," the woman who introduced herself as Gertrude Granger, agreed after a quick glance to her husband, who nodded. "Lovely! Let's get going then." Sirius said after a quick round of handshakes to Gertrude and John Granger.

* * *

 _July 12th, 1988, Leaky Cauldron_

The eldest Grangers looked around the pub in a mix of awe and confusion at the floating tea kettle, the moving pictures and the odd assortment of clothing worn by the bar's customers. Sirius approached the barkeeper, a finger on his lips requesting silence, and all but whispering made a request. "Hey Tom, before you say anything please don't draw attention to us, we currently have a muggle born, her parents and the Potter twins so please keep quiet." With a slight nod the barkeeper pointed to a back table with a privacy spell, "Some butter beers for all of you?" Tom inquired. "That would be lovely thank you Tom." Remus responded as he turned around to head to the table.

"Soooo… I imagine you have a lot of questions," Remus started once everyone was seated, "I'll answer all that I can but before you ask your questions I'm going to say one thing and prove it. Magic. Is. Real." Wordlessly Remus grabbed his wand flicked it and the salt shaker started floating. Suddenly 7 mugs of a golden liquid appeared on the table Remus and Sirius both reached out to grab a glass, but catching Gertrude Granger's eye, Remus explained. "It's called butterbeer, a popular drink in the wizarding world and despite the name has barely any alcohol in it." The children, following Sirius' lead, all grabbed glasses and took a sip, each of their eyes lighting up at the sweet taste. Cautiously, as if afraid that the glasses might bite(which to be fair could very well happen.), John Granger took his glass and tasted the drink, his wife, following suit, had the genius idea to wipe her mouth with a napkin. "So," Gertrude started, "if magic exists how come we haven't heard of it before?"

"Ah. Good question." Remus responded, "You see we have something called the Statute of Secrecy which states that we can't tell muggles, non-magical folk, about magic. However we could tell you since your daughter, Hermione was it? We could tell you because your daughter is a witch, meaning that she can do magic. When she turns 11 she will get a letter inviting her to Hogwarts, a school where you can learn magic. You can of course, decline but I recommend going because uncontrolled magic can be very dangerous."

"So I take it she saw this pub because she's a witch?" Mr. Granger concluded waving his hand at his daughter.

"Yup, the Leaky Cauldron is a special place in the wizarding world since its the gateway between it and the muggle world." Sirius explained. "Loads, if you don't mind answering them that is." Gertrude Granger amended hastily. "Go ahead." Remus said. "But first, hey kids do you want to listen or go off and play?" Hasty replies of "I'll stay."and "Listen" filled the small table.

* * *

 _30 Minutes Later_

As everyone made to get a thought struck Remus, "You know, if you don't mind people staring, you could join us. We were actually going to show the twins here, Diagon Alley." Remus offered waving his hand at the two Potters.

"That sounds like a great idea, John what do you think?" Gertrude asked her husband. "It's fine by me but, why would people stare?"

"Ah… yes that's right, well for starters, you're wearing muggle clothing but that's not too big of a deal. The main thing is that Harry and Rose here," Remus started to explain pointing at each child respectively, "Well their parents were big enemies of Voldemort, they fought him 3 times and escaped each time. So on the halloween of 1981 he went to the Potter's' house and killed James and Lily using the killing curse, which can't be protected however when he went to cast the curse on the twins they lived and he was killed. Or at least that's what people believe, personally I don't think he died, I just think he lost a lot of power and fled. After that the twins disappeared from the wizarding world going to their aunt and uncle's house where they were treated like servants." Gertrude gasped, appalled that someone could treat a little kid like that when a question popped in her head. "In that case why didn't you or Sirius take guardianship?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question… nonetheless Sirius here, was in falsely imprisoned for having supposedly betrayed the Potters and supposedly killing 12 muggles. Needless to say the true criminal has been put behind bars, and Sirius as the twins' godfather is taking them under his care. As for me, well… and I understand if you don't want Hermione to ever be around me, you see… I'm a werewolf, and under the current laws, a werewolf can't have custody of a child, they can live in the same house, as long as they can't injure the child, but they can't have custody." Remus finished looking at the floor, embarrassed. "That's stupid." Gertrude scoffed, "I mean so you change into a wolf once a month, what about the rest of the month? That's just idiotic."

Remus looked up, shocked. "Wait… you mean you aren't scared of me?"

"No why should we be? Like I said, you just transform once a month, your perfectly human those other 27 days." Gertrude repeated. Sirius, noting Remus' shocked expression, exclaimed happily "Well now that that's settled, let's get going!"

As the group exited through the back door Sirius pulled out his wand, tapping the bricks in a certain order. As the last brick was tapped the wall began to shift falling backwards to reveal a busy street with owls flying overhead, children running around and wizards and witches all wearing different robes some carrying cauldrons, others books, yet others carried broomsticks. "Welcome," Remus said coming up behind the group, "to Diagon Alley."

* * *

A/N: For those of you that are confused, Remus and Sirius explained a bit about magic to the twins during those 10 minutes they were waiting for the Dursleys, the twins however also learned a bit thanks to the Grangers' questions which covered some basic magical stuff, such as Voldemort, Hogwarts, etc. Anyways next time they go to Diagon Alley and meet some... interesting people, friend or foe it sure will be an interesting encounter!


	5. Hidden Meanings

A/N: Here it is folks, my last daily post, I start school on September 5th AKA tomorrow so I hope you enjoy, I got the dagger idea from the Dangerverse series by Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways, disclaimer time! It was recently brought to my attention that joint wills don't exist in Britain, to this I will say two things. One, this is MAGIC anything's possible and as the ministry proves, they have different laws and rules so that's my excuse, not to mention even if it didn't exist this is AU meaning that basically anything can happen, don't worry I won't go crazy. It was also brought to my attention that the Grangers shouldn't understand everything so easily, and they don't they just can't think of something else to explain this, all they know magic wise are the basics, and to the whole werewolf problem werewolves are the same basically in the HP universe and in the muggle world and Hermione the bookworm, reads A LOT just like her parents so they obviously know werewolves transform during full moons only just like in muggle magic books.

Disclaimer: All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

 _July 12th, 1988, Gringotts, Diagon Alley_

"Remember, be polite, don't stare, and most importantly DO NOT touch anything unless we tell you to, or it's in your vault, goblins are particularly greedy and there's a reason no one has ever stolen anything from Gringotts." Sirius reminded the twins as they and Remus split off from the Grangers who were already converting their pounds into galleons, knuts and sickles inside. The twins nodded, a bit scared yet interested at the prospect of seeing goblins. As they approached Rose looked over the snow-white building towering over all the other shops, looking at the entrance she noticed two mannequins, _wait no, those are goblins,_ Rose corrected herself dressed in Scarlet and Gold holding menacing spears. Walking through the entrance doors Rose found herself in an entrance hall with a set of silver doors, upon closer inspection she made out an inscription reading, _Enter, stranger, but take heed, Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware, Of finding more than treasure there._ Able to clearly discern the intended threat Rose found herself leaning closer to Remus as they entered a vast marble hall filled with counters, each counter manned by a small, ugly creature with pointed ears and expressions of pure disgust covering most of their faces.

Sirius took the initiative and walked up to the counter, "The Potter vault and the Black vault please." The goblin continued his work having seemingly not heard Sirius, yet only a couple minutes later he looked up and, in a scratchy voice, asked "Do you have the keys?" Sirius, clearly having thought this over already reached into his pocket and produced two keys, one golden, the other silver both about the size of a child's palm. "Very well, Griphook will bring you to your vaults." The goblin said looking back down at his paper work while pointing at a goblin who was approaching them. "Alright, thank you for your time. Come on kids." Sirius called over his shoulder as he headed for the goblin. "The keys?" Griphook inquired. Sirius held out the two keys as they made their way down a set of stairs and into a cart, Rose noticing Sirius' firm grip followed suit motioning to Harry to do the same. Without warning the cart shot off taking so many turns it was impossible to keep track until they finally reached a vault. Here, Griphook took the golden key and opened the vault, revealing mounds of Gold among other things including a Bookshelf filled with books, all relating to magic except for the lowest shelf, interested Rose took a closer look then gasped as she saw the titles. _My Diary, 1971 by Lily Evans_. It was her mother's, she could finally learn about her mom if not from her physical being then from her memories long preserved in the diaries. As she looked around for other interesting things she noticed a mahogany jewelry box, two daggers shining as if they had just been polished and various swords and shields, the final thing in the room held no shine at all, instead it was a piece of a parchment set on a stool in the middle of the room, cautiously she approached the parchment, taking a deep breath when she read the heading, "The Will of James and Lily Potter" Rose read aloud. Having heard her, the other three members of her group approached Rose, each reading it to him or herself. The will read as follows,

 _The Will of James and Lily Potter_

 _If we, James and Lily Potter should die, then the contents of this vault shall go to Harry James Potter, the Potter heir, save for the jewelry box, the book case and 100,000 galleons, all of which and their contents shall go to Rose Lily Potter. The other 400,000 Galleons shall go to Harry James Potter as well as the various swords and shields and property deeds throughout the vault. Of the daggers, Rose may pick her's first while Harry gets the other one. No money may be taken from this vault until Harry and Rose turn of age, everything else however, may be withdrawn at any time. All weapons are goblin made. Each year 1,000 Galleons shall go from this vault into the personal vault of Harry James Potter and another 1,000 Galleons shall go from this vault into the personal vault of Rose Lily Potter, each key may be found in the jewelry box. Each month 50 Galleons shall be deposited into the personal vault of Remus John Lupin. Our current secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew, a rat animagus. If we should die then custody shall go to Sirius Black, if he is unable to fulfill this duty then custody shall land on Alice and Frank Longbottom, if they are unable to fulfill this duty then custody shall land on Minerva McGonagall. All of these people shall be assisted in raising our children by Remus John Lupin, since law only states he can't have custody of children, he is however allowed to help raise them and live with them. If no one on this list is able to fulfill their duty then custody shall be given to a wizarding family, custody MUST NOT land with Petunia and Vernon Dursley because of their pure hatred of magic._

 _Signed, Lily Potter and James Potter,_

 _Overseen by: Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew._

Remus staggered back from the parchment shocked at a multitude of things, firstly being the amount of money he had in his personal vault, he had so far been drawing from the family vault, but money was tight, with this new money he would be able to afford wolfsbane each month to take so he wouldn't be a threat to the children. That was another shocker, James and Lily wanted him to help raise their children?! They trusted him enough? "Of course they trusted you enough." Sirius answered his unspoken question, having known Remus long enough to know what he was thinking. "What I don't understand is why Dumbledore left the twins with the Dursleys if he had specifically seen the will. I mean it specifically states that the kids aren't to live with them. Going against a will is breaking powerful magic, and powerful magic tends to have a lot of backlash." Sirius continued, asking Remus' last question out loud. "I don't know Sirius, I don't know, we'll confront him later, for now we need to decide where to stay. I was thinking we could stay at Potter Manor, there are the house elves still there probably, and it would be good for Harry and Rose to learn where their dad grew up." Remus answered.

"You're right Remus, we can stay there. Just- Hey kids get over here!" Sirius agreed waving the twins over from across the vault. "Alrighty Harry, Rose you can both take your daggers and then we'll go to your personal vaults and get some money for you guys, Rose if you want you can take some books from the bookshelves, I recommend only the diaries for now, you can also take your mum's jewelry box if you wish. However we do have a question for you guys. You, Harry, currently own Potter manor," at Rose's questioning gaze he continued, "Rose you don't own it because it specifically stated that the property deeds, which are in this vault, belong to Harry. Anyways, your dad, James, grew up in Potter manor and we were wondering if you guys wanted to live there with us. Does that sound good to you guys?" At their eager nods Sirius chuckled, "Alright, why don't you go get your daggers and the belongings and we can head for your personal vaults."

Rose hurried over to the daggers, knowing her brother would be impatient to get his own, her mind racing. They were going to live where their dad grew up, they owned all this?! Yet the most frequent thought in her mind were the diaries and how eager she was to read them, she couldn't wait to learn about her mother. She had always dreamed of meeting her mother and the conversations they would have about various books that Rose enjoyed reading or about how to control her fiery temper or just general things in life such as a new hairdo or painting finger nails.

Jumping out of her thoughts Rose inspected the two daggers in front of her, one with a smooth leather grip, a intricate Rose made of ruby in the middle of the hilt on either side. The other had a sleek wooden handle, where at the end an owl had been carved, on the hilt of the dagger were two circles with wings coming from each side, like a snitch, if she recalled her godfather's description of quidditch correctly, each snitch was made of emerald. Without realizing it Rose had grabbed the first dagger, enjoying the weight in her hand and admiring the intricate flower design which adorned the dagger. Rose motioned for Harry to grab the remaining dagger and made her way over to the jewelry box. In the box was a short note, it read,

 _To Rose,_

 _I can only assume that if you are reading this letter your father and I have passed away. Inside this box you will find many different earrings, necklaces and a few diadems(tiaras). More importantly you will find two sets of wedding rings, one set mine and your father's. The other set belonged to your grandparents. You may do with these as you please, you will also find two sheathes with belts that magically fit to your body, give one to Harry according to which dagger you each picked, it will be obvious when you see them. Also inside this box are two keys, the red one is yours while the golden one belongs to your brother. Finally enclosed in this letter is a secret you must keep to yourself and Harry, if you find people you believe you can trust enough with your life you may disclose this information, Sirius and Remus already know this but they may have forgotten. Your father was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor one of the four founders of Hogwarts, therefore you and Harry are also descendants, with this comes great power, to learn to better control the power use the books on the top shelf of the bookshelf. Remember Rose your father and I love you and Harry so much._

 _-Lily Potter, With you forever and ever._

Wordlessly, Rose handed the parchment to Harry at the same time withdrawing the two sheathes and keys. Handing the emerald green sheath to Harry along with his blue key. She then turned to the bookshelf where there lay a bag she hadn't noticed before, tears in her eyes, she grabbed it and starting placing all the books from the top shelf along with her mother's diaries into the bag. She then closed the jewelry box and placed it in the bag as well. Rose, overcome with emotion, set off for the cart not checking to make sure the others followed. Rose wept soundlessly, her only comfort Harry's hand rubbing her back in circles, as the cart headed deeper and deeper, eventually stopping. Here, Sirius got out gathered some money and put it in a pouch. The next few stops passed in a blur, Remus got out got some money, and Harry did the same until they finally came to her vault. "Rose… Rose, look at me Rose!" Harry finally exclaimed lifting her chin to face him. "You and I both know exactly what that note said, they loved us and they would want us to be happy, not be moping because they're gone, now come on, let's get some money for you." Rose nodded weakly, _He's right, they wouldn't want us crying because their gone, they'd want us to be happy and to make them proud._ This in mind, Rose entered her vault and withdrew a few handfuls of galleons.

* * *

A/N: WOW WOW WOW, I JUST DID THAT HOLY COW! Honestly, I wanted to write so much more including finding out Harry and Rose's interests as well as going shopping and meeting another... relation. By the way in case your wondering Potter manor has about 20 bedrooms and WILL be located near the Granger household. And I personally can't believe I was able to contain myself from writing more. Yes, I know I'm evil but by having other stuff prewritten it saves me from when I have lots of work, and yeah thanks for reading remember to fav, follow and review PLEASE! Thanks!


	6. The Blond Dragon

_A/N: Hey there! Here's another chapter, I warned you that they would come out slower because of school I'm aiming for 2-3 times a week, anyways I have a question, what relationships do you want to see? Also I noticed quite a few of my numbers dropped with the past two chapters, if you could let me know why I could try and improve it. Anyways Disclaimer time!_

Disclaimer: All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

 _July 12th 1988, Diagon Alley_

"Alright kids, we're going to pick up a few things, first some robes, then we can go get some books and afterwards maybe a broomstick or two? How does that sound?" Sirius asked, ruffling Harry's already messy hair. Rose however, was already bounding down the alley heading to _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_ , excited to start learning more about this new world. A few steps behind Sirius, Remus Lupin was talking to the Grangers about getting the children together over the coming years, only to learn that the Grangers lived only a 5 minute walk away from Potter Manor. "I just wish that there were other kids they could play with, as much as we love Hermione, it would be nice for them to have a diverse group of friends." Remus vented, if maybe he had worded his sentence a little more carefully fate would have changed yet as they opened the shop door they were met by head of brunette hair with obvious remains of blond highlights at the end, yet it was the child she was leading, holding his pale hand his blond hair almost as pale as his skin, slicked back. "Narcissa?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Sirius?" Narcissa returned, equally shocked. "Narcissa, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be you know… arrested?" Sirius finished lamely, he would never admit it to anyone but he had always had a soft spot for Narcissa AKA Cissy.

"Sirius, I was never a death eater, if that's what you mean." Narcissa spat out. Realizing her mistake, she continued "Oh, I'm sorry Sirius I didn't mean that it's just… things have been hard recently. There were so many dark artifacts that we had to use fiendfyre, fiendfyre Sirius! We had to use it on the manor and we don't really have a place to stay. Sirius I'm scared, Lucius went too far, it started out as harmless things but he got deeper and deeper. Sirius please is there anything you can do for us? Or at least for Draco?" Sirius was stunned, before pulling the resident werewolf aside giving Narcissa the one minute sign with his hand. "Well?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Remus responded, "She's _your_ cousin, but I think we should let her stay with us in Potter Manor, it's like she said Lucius dragged her into this, now we can drag her out." Remus added putting special emphasis on "your."

"All right, that's what I was thinking I just wanted to check with you." Sirius agreed as he turned back around to face Narcissa. "Cissy," the dog animagus addressed his cousin, "why don't you and Draco stay with Remus, Harry, Rose and I at Potter Manor?"

Narcissa burst into tears, hugging Sirius, thanking him profusely, "Thank you… thank you so much Sirius." She wept, Draco seemed unaffected by this outburst as if he had seen it many times, which he probably had, Remus figured. "Your welcome Cissy, here's the address, why don't you guys start to get the rooms ready and let the house elves know that we're on our way there." Sirius responded quite shocked at his cousin's aristocratic facade falling. He knew this had been tough on her but he hadn't realized just how tough it had been. Narcissa, giving Sirius another hug nodded and, taking Draco in her arms, apparated away.

"Padfoot, who was that woman, and why was she so sad?" The previously quiet child asked. "And can that boy be our friend?" Harry added with an after thought. " Harry, that was my cousin, Narcissa and her son Draco. Her husband did very bad things and she didn't like it so she's sad that he did it. And Draco can be your friend and I want you to treat him like one but be careful with him he might be scared. They're gonna live with us now, Ok?" Sirius explained, as best he could, to the 8 year old. "Ok!" Harry responded gleefully, before pulling on Sirius robes to the robe shop where Rose was waiting for them.

* * *

 _3 Hours Later…_

The group of 7 made their way back over to the leaky cauldron, Rose and Hermione each carrying a bag with an extension charm filled with books, while Harry carried a broomstick, only a Cleansweep 5 however, after all they didn't need Harry destroying a perfectly new broom. Harry however also enjoyed reading and had a bag full of books, but not as many as Rose. The adults behind them carried various articles of clothing seeing as how Harry and Rose had no clothes that fit them, nor clothes that were common in the wizarding world. Thanks to their muggle attire however, they weren't noticed, after all who would expect the saviors of the wizarding world to wear clothes 3 sizes too big? The kids had fought valiantly to try and convince their parents or godparents to let them get wands but were told that they wouldn't get one until their 11th birthday, but the guardians would think about maybe getting them one sooner. "We'll see you guys around." Remus called to the eldest Granger as they made their way to the fireplace. "Likewise." John called out, happy that his Hermione had finally made some friends. As the Grangers left the the wizarding pub, their minds spinning as they thought over the amazing day, the Potters, Sirius and Remus flooed over to Potter Manor where they were greeted by none other than Narcissa Malfoy scolding a house elf.

Realizing what was happening Sirius stopped his cousin from doing too much damage. "Cissy!" Sirius exclaimed causing the person in question to jump suddenly before turning to face Sirius, who continued. "We don't punish house elves and certainly don't tell them to punish themselves, I know it will take some getting used to but it's the way we are and the way you'll have to be if u want to live here." While Sirius certainly cared for his cousin he wanted to get rid of the negative pure blood tendencies. Taffy you can go back to whatever you were doing before." Sirius continued looking at the house elf in question who quickly scurried away.

"Sorry about that Sirius, it was just… habit I guess." The malfoy matriarch apologized. "Speaking of which do you think we could have our house elves come over? And what about Kreacher?" Narcissa added as an afterthought.

"Sure you can call your house elves… as for Kreacher I'll think about it. Oh by the way, who does Draco take after, you or Lucius? I just wanted to know so I can warn those we run into such as the Grangers who were with us, they are a muggle family after all." Sirius asked. After all, he thought to himself, if Draco takes after Lucius they'll have to teach him to love, something that could be quite difficult.

"He takes after me for the most part although he is a little arrogant and looks down on house elves, other wise he's quite calm and looks before judging others."

"That's good, I hope the kids can help him get over being arrogant and the whole house elf thing." Sirius responded, thinking about how he could help with that plan.

"So do I, Sirius if I can never be reminded of Lucius again I'll be eternally grateful."

"We all would Cissy, we all would." The Black patriarch stated pulling Narcissa into a one armed hug.


	7. Some New Friends

A/N: Not much to say other than we meet some new characters! So enjoy!

Disclaimer:All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

The next year passed easily, the twins and Hermione slowly but surely integrated into wizarding society, with Remus taking the Potters spot on Wizengamot. Draco lost his arrogance but not his confidence and started treating the house elves better. Most interestingly, however, were the twins interactions with the new families they met as well as how Harry, Hermione, Rose and Draco had slowly come together to make a group not unlike the Marauders, they however, called themselves the Mutineers. The small group had already decided who they did and didn't like and were quite adept at judging a person's character. The Weasleys had been quite an interesting bunch…

* * *

 _September 30th, 1988_ , _The Burrow_

The Mutineers arrived at the Weasley household accompanied by Remus and Sirius where they were met by a short and plump woman who gave them all bone crushing hugs. "Sirius, Remus, so good to see you! The children are all upstairs, first door on your left." Molly Weasley told the kids as she shooed them upstairs.

The 4 nine year olds made their way upstairs where they could hear shouts coming from a room, that room being none other than the first on the left. "FRED, GEORGE, WHAT WAS THAT?!" An infuriated Ginny Weasley demanded from her brothers who were currently laughing their heads off with their other brother as Ginny had literal steam coming from her ears. Upon noticing the cautious looking mutineers Ginny approached them her hand out, "Oh, hi there, I'm Ginny and these irresponsible prats are Fred and George, good luck telling them apart, and the git in the corner is Ron."

"Nice to meet you," Harry responded warmly holding out his hand and shaking the girl who identified herself as Ginny, "I'm Harry, this is Rose, this is Draco and this is Hermione." Harry finished pointing at each kid respectively.

Ron, who had previously looked uninterested looked up when he heard the names, "Harry and Rose? As in Harry and Rose Potter? Do you really have the scars?" Ron questioned not even sparing Draco and Hermione a glance. With a sigh, the twins brought their hair up revealing their two scars, Harry's a lightning bolt and Rose, a heart.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Ginny shrieked outraged at her older brother's clear lack of manners. "Where are your manners?!" Ginny demanded, meanwhile the twins were snickering in the corner, having already shaken everyone's hand and exchanged greetings. "What do you mean?" Ron asked confused, causing his 8 month younger sister to grab his ear and drag him out of the room. While a heated discussion ensued outside the hall the twins struck up a conversation.

"So… what do you think of pranking?" Fred asked. The mutineers all shared a glance smirking when Hermione spoke up. "We know a few things you could say… "

"Oh? And just what might that be?" George inquired. Draco opened his mouth to say something when Ginny opened the door and slammed it behind her. "I swear one of these days I'm going to murder him… all he ever talks about are quidditch and his obnoxious crush on you." Ginny spat out looking at Rose. Rose blushed slightly but she was used to hearing people think highly of her so she brushed it off. The mutineers meanwhile were using some hand signs they had started to learn from Remus and Sirius who had told them that they were originally made by the marauders, to determine what they thought of everyone. They all agreed that the twins would be amazing and Hermione and Rose liked Ginny and the boys didn't mind her. But Ron… he had clearly ignored Draco and Hermione and seemed to only care about the Potters' fame. They would have to find a way to ignore him kindly.

"Soooo… about your brother." Harry started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know he's an arrogant git who has no manners much less respect for people that aren't famous. Sorry about him." Ginny interrupted, saying what the mutineers had been to afraid to say out loud. The twins nodded their heads and Fred leaned over to Draco and whispered, "Don't worry about insulting him in front of us, he's pretty annoying and pretty thick." Raising his voice he brought the conversation back to where it was originally headed, "Now then, what do you say to some quidditch?" At these words the mutineers all grinned and reached into their pocket bringing out identical Nimbus 1900s. "Enlarge." They said and the brooms did just that expanding to a regular broomstick size.

"Holy crap, are those Nimbus 1900s?!" One of the twins asked in awe of the newest broom on the market. "Yup," Draco replied, "We got them for our birthday."

"Lucky, we've only got Cleansweep fives." Ginny answered as she inspected the brooms being held out. "That's fine we can take turns." Rose said, her first words in the new location. "Wicked." The twins said simultaneously.

* * *

 _3 Hours Later…_

"Well Molly it's been lovely but it is getting late and we should head back." Sirius said getting up, holding out his hand to shake.

"Of course Sirius. Oh, by the way what were the last names of the other two children? I don't believe I ever caught them." Molly replied shaking the offered hand.

"Well the girl with brown hair is Hermione Granger, she's a muggleborn who lives near Potter Manor and we introduced her to magic, and the blond one is Draco Malfoy , I'm cousins with his mother and they're living with us." Sirius responded. Molly stiffened at the name of the last child. Noticing this Sirius decided to put any negative thoughts to bed, "Now Molly, you can't judge a child or wife for their father or husband's actions."

"Of course, of course." Molly agreed, clearly having trouble believing it, "Well best get going I have to have my children get cleaned up for dinner and I'm sure you have lots to do."

"Yes, we do have a bit on our plate, have a good evening. KIDS!" Sirius called opening the back door where a path led up to the quidditch pitch, "Time to go!"

All 7 children raced down on their brooms, the mutineers smoothly getting off their brooms while still flying, turning that into running. "Ok, Uncle Sirius, can we say goodbye first?" Draco asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Sirius responded as half the Weasley clan landed.

"Bye Ginny, Bye Fred, Bye George." Draco called as he shrank his broom and placed it in his pocket. "Yes goodbye, I hope you'll come back later." Ginny responded. With the goodbyes out of the way everyone made their way to their respective homes.

"Well that was certainly interesting…" Sirius began, "What was?" Narcissa Malfoy asked entering the room as she heard the floo alarm they had built in go off. "Molly Weasley seems to strongly dislike the Malfoys." Sirius responded. Narcissa paled, "Molly Weasley? As in Molly Weasley nee Prewett?"

"Yes, why did you know them?" The dog animagus asked oblivious to his cousin's paling features. "In a way, Lucius… well he murdered her brothers. They were twins, Gideon and Fabian, do you remember them?" Narcissa replied on the verge of bursting into tears. "Cissy," Sirius started giving his cousin a hug, "It wasn't your fault, Lucius did things that no one could have stopped."

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty." Narcissa cried as she accepted the comforting embrace. "Come on kids, let's get some hot chocolate and we can talk about what happened today." Sirius called as he guided Narcissa to the living room. "Dobby." Sirius called, a green house elf with wide eyes appeared, "Can you please get everyone some hot chocolate and then start on dinner?"

"Yes, Master Sirius, Dobby will do this." With that the house elf disappeared to start on his assigned tasks. "So kids," Sirius said looking at mentioned people who were occupying the largest couch against the window, as Sirius, Narcissa and Remus all took armchairs facing said couch. "How'd you like the Weasley? Also, I could have sworn there were 4 who hadn't started Hogwarts." Sirius asked. The kids looked at each other guiltily before Draco turned back to Sirius, "Well you see Uncle Sirius, Ron was a quite rude to Hermione and I. He blatantly ignored us and focused purely on Harry and Rose. He didn't even apologize for it so Ginny had his dad talk to him about it. Also, he has a crush on Rose." Draco added as an afterthought, smirking, he knew how much Sirius loved to make fun of them for people that had crushes on them.

"Well then that… is interesting, how about the rest of them? Did you like them?" Sirius responded more focused on the fact that Ron had been so rude to two people who he considered family as much as Harry and Rose and Remus , it might have only been 2 months but they had bonded so well, like an extended family. "Oh yes, they were very nice and get this, the twins like pranking!" Hermione replied despite her love of books she loved to pull pranks almost as much as she loved flying, then again, nothing could replace the mutineers love of flying, they had impromptu quidditch games all the time.

"Well that's definitely a plus in my book, tell you what how about we go eat dinner and we can talk about our visits." Remus said, getting up from his armchair. The rest of the group followed suit, and they were soon all eating and telling jokes and talking about what they had done that day.

* * *

 _June 10, 1989, Diagon Alley_

The mutineers, their parents, as well as Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom were walking down Diagon Alley exchanging jokes and stories about the adults' times at Hogwarts when they bumped into a group of 3. One was Sirius's age while the two girls were the children's age. "Oh my I'm so sorry, Sirius?!" The woman looked up shocked at the large family group. "Amelia, so good to see you, how have you been?" Sirius greeted jovially. "F… Fine, and yourself? I'm truly sorry about your imprisonment, I don't know what my predecessor was thinking. " Amelia apologized still slightly stunned, this was a man who had faced nearly 10 years with dementors yet here he was just like his old self. "Oh, I'm doing quite well, and as for the imprisonment, water under the bridge, oh and where are my manners this is Neville Longbottom, Harry and Rose Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Sirius responded pointing to each child as he spoke. "I see, this is Susan and her friend Hannah Abbott. I would love to stay and chat but I really do need to get to the ministry." Amelia replied. "Of course, we don't want to keep you but how about you all stop by for dinner? Our floo address is simply Potter Manor." Sirius said, understandingly. "That should be fine we'll just have to check with Hannah's parents first. Well good bye and have a nice day." Amelia agreed as she guided the two girls to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well that was interesting," Sirius said nonchalantly as if he greeted the head of the DMLE every day which to be fair, he used to, they had been in the same year and Amelia had been one of Lily's closest friends and so had therefore been a close friend of the marauders once Lily and James had gotten together. "Anyways, we're going to head to Gringotts to pick up some money, how about we meet you at Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Sirius suggested to the Longbottoms. "That should be fine Sirius, Neville wanted to look at the new brooms anyway. We'll meet you there in, say, 30 minutes?" Alice suggested. "Sounds good!" Sirius responded and with that they were headed off towards Gringotts.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, who guessed that the Longbottom parents would be alive? I hinted at it in chapter two hehehe I'm evil. Yes, yes I know Ron bashing is happening, guess what, TOO BAD, Ron was always one of my least favorite characters so he deserves to be bashed. Anyways next chapter we learn about some interesting heritage.


	8. Reunited

A/N: Alrighty folks, time for the most interesting trip to Gringotts yet!

Disclaimer: All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

 _June 10th, 1989, Gringotts_

"Say Hermione," Sirius started as they entered Gringotts, "I read about this theory of muggleborns being descended from squibs, do you want to test it? All you'd have to do is prick your finger and give the goblins some blood and we could figure it out, and yes you guys can do it as well." Sirius finished upon seeing the other 3 children start to open their mouths.

"Sure that would be loads of fun! I wonder who I might be related to hopefully it's someone important like Ravenclaw or maybe Hufflepuff?" Hermione responded enthusiastically. "Well then," Sirius replied, chuckling at the girls enthusiasm, "Don't get your hopes up too much for all we know you might not be related to a squib."

"I know, I know." Hermione responded, not losing any of her enthusiasm. The approached the goblin who looked up immediately. "Ah, Lord Black, how may I help you today?" The goblin asked curiously.

"Well first we wanted to take a Heritage test for each of the kids here and then we want to go withdraw some money for shopping." Sirius responded. "Of course, just prick your finger and put 5 drops of blood on each sheet." The goblin said, holding out the sheets, and small knives to each of the children.

Everyone picked up the knife and pricked their finger, letting the blood drop onto the parchment. For a second, nothing happened, then all of a sudden name started sprouting out from a line, at the second to the top of Hermione's parchment was the name, "Sophia Ravenclaw." Hermione said. In a barely audible whisper. Sirius, who had been looking at the "Black" side of Draco's parchment immediately perked up and took a look at Hermione's sheet. "Sweet Merlin Hermione, you're an heir of the founders." Sirius said breathlessly. The goblin, hearing this, spoke up "Miss Granger, if you are indeed an heir of Ravenclaw would you please follow me? The heirs of Gryffindor may join us aswell, you may each bring one guardian."

"Who're the heirs of Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, confused. Rose, seeing the confused look on everyone's faces, spoke up, "Umm… Harry and I are."

"You… you are? Why didn't you tell us?" Draco asked with a hurt look in his eyes. "Well, you see, originally we had just met you guys so we didn't want to tell you until we knew we could trust you, after that we kind of… forgot." Harry said ruffling his hair with his hand, a bad habit he had picked up from Sirius. "That makes sense I guess, but umm excuse me, Mr… ?" Hermione asked the goblin. "Griphook." The goblin answered. "Mr. Griphook would it be ok if Draco came with us in place for one of our guardians?"

"I suppose that would be ok." The goblin responded, surprised at the young girl's politeness. " _This family would be worthy to be considered goblin friends._ " Griphook told his colleague next to him. "Thank you." Came seven replies, from everyone but the elder Grangers. Griphook's eyes widened in surprise, "You… you speak Gobbledegook?" Griphook's colleague asked, shocked. " _Of course,_ "Hermione started," _why shouldn't we? You go through the effort to learn english, the least we could do is learn your language._ " By now a small crowd had gathered, recover from his surprise Griphook motioned for the large family to come forward, whispering, he said "You may all come, follow me." As they got further down the hall he continued, "While it is not my choice, I will certainly recommend you to the head of the bank, Ragnok, as goblin friends."

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Sirius replied. The group entered a modest room, Griphook approached the desk, speaking quickly and quietly in Gobbledegook, " _Ragnok, these wizards and witches here are the heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I also highly recommend them as goblin friends, they are polite and know how to speak our language._ " Upon hearing this last statement, Ragnok looked up, shocked, then dismissed Griphook.

" _Lady Ravenclaw, Lord and Lady Gryffindor,_ " Ragnok began, seemingly ignoring the rest of the party, " _May I please see your heritage parchments?_ " Confused, Harry, Rose and Hermione took out their parchments from their pockets and handed them over to Ragnok who placed them on his desk. Muttering something under his breath, Ragnok placed a finger on each parchment and the words rearranged themselves, until a list of names were on each. Harry's parchment read,

 **Inheritance Test**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Confirmed Inherited Lordships**

 _Noble and most ancient house of Potter_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Boldon_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Peverell_

 _Noble and most ancient house of Gryffindor_

 **Confirmed inherited family vaults**

 _Potter Vault_

 _Boldon Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Mannoy Vault_

 _Stuart Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 **Stock In Wizarding World and Muggle World**

 _ **Wizarding World**_

 _Daily Prophet- 40%_

 _Nimbus Broom Company-40%_

 _Honeydukes- 35%_

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies- 35%_

 _Eeylops Owl Emporium- 25%_

 _Flourish and Blotts- 25%_

 _Gambol and Japes- 20%_

 _Madam Malkin's- 15%_

 _Slug and Jiggers- 15%_

 _Hogshead- 10%_

 _Zonkos-5%_

 _Magical Menagerie-5%_

 _ **Muggle World**_

 _Grunnings- 40%_

 _Blizzard Entertainment- 35%_

 _Nintendo- 20%_

 _Apple-15%_

 _Samsung- 15%_

 _Google-10%_

Similar to Harry's parchment, Hermione's transformed from a family tree into one of her inheritance, she was the heir of the Scamander's, an old pureblood line that had supposedly died off with Newt Scamander, Ravenclaw and Wilkins, all had vaults as well as some stock, the most noticeable being 15% in the Daily Prophet. Rose's parchment had the same thing as Harry's yet at the bottom were a few added words stating that when she came of age she had the right to demand half of all stocks and vaults, but anyone who knew the twins seriously doubted she would demand that, they were just too close.

"Well, looks like there's only one thing to do." Sirius stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And just what might that be Lord Black?" Ragnok asked, even though he had an idea of what Sirius was thinking. "Visit the vaults of course! Oh also, Harry, Rose, Hermione make sure you go to the Daily Prophet and demand to get an early copy of it so you can make sure everything is ok, just tell them that if they don't get an owl about it within the hour they sent it that it's ok. This way that can't start printing lies for the ministry."

"Ok, we can do that later, can we visit the vaults first?" Hermione asked, eager to see if there were any old books with new information in the Ravenclaw vault. "Sure, I don't see a problem with that, we'll check your vaults first and then Harry and Rose's."

As the group headed down to the Ravenclaw vault Sirius took a look at Draco, looking for envy or disappointment, instead all he found was pride, pride for his new family, oh how things had changed from barely more than a year ago.

When they got to the very end of the rails they found four vaults waiting for them, each had power radiating off of the doors, vault one was colored red, vault two- blue, vault three- yellow and vault four, green. "These are the vaults of the founders." Ragnok started, "Only your blood can open them, because of the wards we have, only true descendants may enter, meaning that only Lord and Lady Potter as well as Lady Granger, may enter their respective vaults." The three children looked pleadingly at their guardians and after receiving a nod, quickly entered their vaults. "So," Sirius began casually, "who are the other heirs?"

"Normally I would not answer this question, however since you are a guardian of the heirs, I will answer but must beg that this information not leave this room." Ragnok answered. Sirius drew a deep breath, for a goblin to show respect to a wizard was surprising, for a goblin, the director no less, to beg was unheard of. "I understand and will not repeat this information." Sirius agreed.

"Thank you, as for the heir of Slytherin, that would be Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, because he is an enemy of the goblins, he can not access the vault." Sirius gasped, he could only imagine what Voldemort would have done with that wealth and knowledge of one of the founders. Ragnok however seemed unaffected, "The second heir, I believe you know much better, the heir of Hufflepuff is Neville Frank Longbottom."

"WHAT?!" Sirius exclaimed, "you're telling me, that Neville is the heir of Hufflepuff?"

"Precisely," Ragnok responded, "think about it, the Potters and Longbottoms are two of the oldest bloodlines in England, doesn't it make sense that they both date back to the founders time?"

"I suppose... " Sirius replied, still trying to get his head around this interesting discovery.

As Sirius pondered this new information, Harry and Rose came out of their vault, each holding a sword with a scabbard on their waist, some books and most interestingly, a portrait. "I really must thank you two, people come in sometimes but no one ever offers to take me with them, I tell you it gets dead boring in that vault alone and the wards don't even let me leave my portrait."

"It's really not a problem Rick, after all, who better to teach us about our Gryffindor powers than Godric Gryffindor himself?" Rose asked the painting. Narcissa and Draco staggered back a few steps, "Are you telling me… " Draco began before being interrupted by Hermione also coming out of her vault talking to another portrait. "WENA!" Godric exclaimed before leaving his vault to give Rowena Ravenclaw a hug. "Rick, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, DON'T CALL ME WENA!" The portrait replied angrily although her grin betrayed her. "So… " Draco began, "we now have two of the founders' portraits with us and we can probably get a third… we really aren't a normal group are we?"

"No, no we aren't." Harry agreed, chuckling. "And who are you?" Ravenclaw inquired before adding, "By the way Hermione, those books contain not only your extra powers but they also include a map of Hogwarts with all the secret chambers and it updates itself with where everyone is."

"Just like the Marauder's Map!" Draco exclaimed before introducing himself, "Pleasure to meet you Lady Ravenclaw, my name is Draco Malfoy." He finished with a bow. Rowena curtsied in response, "A pleasure to meet you as well. Now just what exactly is a Marauder's Map?"

Sirius cut in here, "Why don't we leave go meet up with the Longbottoms we are nearing our time limit, then we can all talk, I have a feeling this will take quite a while." Upon getting agreements from everyone, portraits included, they made their way into Diagon Alley with the portraits in their bags which were charmed to be light and to be able to hold anything. They finally spotted the Longbottoms sitting at a table outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Sirius, deciding to lighten the mood, approached Frank, "Hello, Lord Hufflepuff." The kids, not including Neville, started snickering, while Frank choked. "How did you know?" Frank finally managed to choke out. "Well… having 3 heirs of the founders helps for starts, also asking two of the founders can do quite a bit of work."

"Wait… how can u ask the founders, and who exactly are the heirs?" Frank asked, confused. Harry stepped in here,"Haven't you been to the Hufflepuff vault?"

"There's a vault? All I knew was that I was the heir and that we had a ring from Hufflepuff."

"Looks like we need another trip to Gringotts!" Draco exclaimed. Everyone readily agreed.

* * *

 _Later that same day, Potter Manor_

Sirius, Narcissa, Gertrude, John, Remus, Frank, and Alice all sat on couches, while the children all sat on the floor, with Helga, Rowena and Godric hanging up next to each other. "I really do miss Salazar, such a shame we can't get him out of his vault.' Godric sighed. Everyone there was thinking the same thing, but it was Neville who eventually voiced their concerns, "Why would you want to talk to Slytherin? I mean, didn't he fight with you guys, try to get rid of the muggleborns and eventually get kicked out?"

"What are you talking about?" Came Rowena's indignant reply. "Salazar just figured that muggleborns should be brought into the magical community sooner so that way they couldn't be tortured or killed if they had accidental magic, he went searching for more muggleborns when he was found by a extremely religious group that eventually killed him. Although there is a way we can get his portrait, we would just need to access the Chamber of Secrets."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that not only was Slytherin good, the Chamber of Secrets is real?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Of course, all you need to be able to do is speak parseltongue, something we all learned but only Salazar wanted to pass it on to his heirs. _See? We can talk to snakes_." Godric replied, his last sentence in parseltongue. Harry and Rose, jumped in surprise when they realised they could understand him. "In that case… why can we understand you?" Rose asked confused, since her parchment never said anything about Slytherin, and signaling to herself and Harry.

"I'm not sure but we can probably look it up." Rowena responded, "Now then, how about you guys update us on as much as you can, especially this Marauder's Map, and we'll try and correct any mistakes."

It was a happy group that left a few hours later, all planning to research as much as they possibly could about their new found powers while Sirius and Frank decided to go to the goblins in the morning about getting a goblin tutor for the children in fighting, after all, it didn't hurt to be prepared and the founders had all suggested it.

* * *

 _Same Day, Harry's Bedroom_

All five kids gathered in the bedroom, talking about their newfound powers. "So let me get this straight," Draco started, "Harry and Rose can control fire as well as bind magic to items, 'Mione can control water and communicate with animals and Neville can control the earth, communicate with plants and make them do what he wants?"

"Sounds about right." Harry replied as he opened his hand, revealing a flame. "Show off." Hermione said as she saw Harry reveal the fire, a fire which she quickly doused as water sprouted from her fingertips. "How about you two use your powers AFTER we've trained, I'd much prefer not being roasted alive." Neville cut in, seeing the two about to go at it. "I guess..." Harry agreed. "We should form a plan." Rose said suddenly, drawing questioning glances from all in the room. "Well we all know Dumbledore is a master manipulator, I mean think about, he specifically knew Sirius was innocent yet condemned him to Azkaban and I think I know why. If Dumbledore were the one to rescue us from the Dursleys then we would have treated him as if we were eternally in his debt, something he probably wanted. I mean come on, he could have stopped Riddle from becoming evil but he did nothing about it. We should all learn occlumency, and figure out who we can and can't trust, I'm sure some families are just too far in Dumbledore's pocket but we could convince others that he's manipulating them."

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Draco decided to try a joke, "Rose, that was quite smart, you sure you're not the heir of Ravenclaw?" He was rewarded by the red head sticking out her tongue at him."I do agree though, we should form a plan." And with that the 5 kids were left talking about who they had met and who they could trust.

A/N: Ok, ok I know that having kids plot about who they can and can't trust seems a bit much for how young they are but remember, you have the cunnigness of a Malfoy, the Brains of Lily Potter and the wit of a Ravenclaw, they were going to figure it out eventually. Anyways, next chapter their group grows SUBSTANTIALLY and they get to Hogwarts!


	9. Perception Is Key

A/N: Ok then I know, I know, why are my updates so slow? Answer is quite simple, 1. I've got school people, you have to give me some time after all home work does exist! 2. Lack of encouragement, I'm not getting many reviews so I really don't have much guidance in how you guys want this story to turn out. 3. While it seems like I haven't done much my outline has gone from 3 pages to 10, so while I haven't done a ton here behind the scenes has a lot going on.

* * *

The next two years passed by quickly, the children were all taught pureblood etiquette by Sirius and Narcissa, they were also taught how to control their abilities better by the founders. Slowly but surely Hermione was able to control water up to half a mile away from her she was also able to communicate with most animals but was still getting the hang of magical creatures, especially ones that worked via telepathy such as a phoenix. Harry and Rose both became masters of fire as Godric called it, being completely immune to fire as well as being able to control all fire including about 2 cubic feet of fiendfyre, something that was practiced in the most secure, fireproof room in the manor. While Harry preferred being able to control fire to fight, Rose used her ability to bind magic to items whenever possible, giving her an extra advantage in a fight. Neville was quickly able to have plants transform and manipulate them to his will but it took him a while to understand just how exactly he could communicate with plants. What was most surprising however was Neville's sudden boost in confidence when he was able to start erecting chunks of the ground as shields or to fly at his opponents. The founders all agreed that Salazar, if given the option, would gladly take Draco as an heir so they taught him what they remembered of telekinesis and the ability to manipulate air. "You see," Rowena started to explain one day during a break from training, "we all had each other's abilities but our specialties are what we passed on."

Sirius and Remus with the help of Alice and Frank quickly taught all five how to duel and be sneaky. Sadly for the adults, the children were quite good at being sneaky, meaning they were masters at pranks, "going to surpass us as marauders Moony!" Sirius had exclaimed loudly after having a collar with the name Snuffles, stuck on his neck all day. One of the best decisions the parents agreed, was to get the goblins to teach the children in the art of battle. The goblins had started immediately before they found that Harry, Rose and Neville all had their magic bound to 70% of their maximum abilities by yours truly, Albus Dumbledore. Upon discovering this, the kids all shared a look, one that was far too mature for a group of pre-teens year olds, that showed they knew they had to make sure they weren't in Dumbledore's control.

The goblins had started the training by taking them away to a room where time was slowed and you would not age but you would keep any physical improvements, such as any muscles you built but not aging physically. The mutineers were kept in the room for 1 week but to them it was 2 years they spent in the room. They became adept with their weapons and continued training upon leaving. Harry prefered a broadsword in one hand while using the dagger he had collected from the Potter vault in his other hand. Rose however, used her ability to bind magic on a staff which could enlarge and shrink into her wand allowing her to not only use it for physical fighting but also for magical fights. Draco found that he preferred using a collection of daggers, especially throwing daggers. Hermione tended to cover them with her Bow which was enchanted to always have an arrow ready to be fired. Neville preferred a sword-staff combination with a blade on each end of the weapon. They quickly became proficient fighters under the guidance of the best warrior in the nation, Master Sharpshard. Upon their leaving the room, their teacher gave them some final advice, only 6 weeks before they were destined to leave for Hogwarts.

" _My students, you have trained hard, do not forget your training, instead keep it up. Inside of Hogwarts are treasures that shall aid all of you. Harry, the Sword of Gryffindor is, like everything I am about to explain, a goblin made blade, one of the finest of our art, find it and use it for a noble cause. Hermione, the Bow of Ravenclaw will never let you down if you find it, use it wisely and strategically. Neville, the Blade of Hufflepuff is similar to your weapon of choice, it is in the room of hidden things, as the heir it should come to you upon entering the room. Draco, while you may not be an heir the Daggers of Slytherin shall assist you greatly in your task, they will be given to you upon your leaving. I wish you well my students, make me proud._ " With those final parting words, the mutineers were left to ponder just how strange their lives had turned out as they headed to the exit of the bank.

Alas, despite how serious the children were they also had their fair share of fun, making new friends and expanding their group. They had met many families, but not many muggle-borns purely because of how hard it was to run into them. The current Mutineers consisted of:

Harry and Rose Potter, Half-blood, Parents are Lily and James

Neville Longbottom, Pureblood, Parents are Alice and Frank

Hermione Granger, Muggle-born, Parents are Gertrude and John

Draco Malfoy, Pureblood, Parents are Narcissa and Lucius

Padma and Parvati Patil, Pureblood, Parents are Sarita and Mayur

Terry Boot, Pureblood, Parents are Dee and Albert

Daphne and Astoria(A year younger) Greengrass, Pureblood, Parents are Roxanne and Cyrus

Luna Lovegood(A year younger), Pureblood, Parents are Xenophilius and Pandora(Deceased)

Michael Corner, Half-blood, Parents are Desiree and Wren

Wayne Hopkins, Half-blood, Parents are Jeanne and Wayne

Blaise Zabini, Pureblood, Parent is Ella(Widowed)

Tracy Davis, Half-blood, Parents are Grace and Aric

Fay Dunbar, Pureblood, Parents are Dee and Albert

Fred, George(Two years older) and Ginny Weasley, Pureblood, Parents are Molly and Arthur

Susan Bones, Pureblood, Aunt is Amelia

Hannah Abbott, Pureblood, Parents are Danielle and Joe

They had an interesting group dynamic, already you could see the small differences in the group, but when it called for it they all shared a loyalty to each other that would make Helga Hufflepuff proud, which she was. None of the group knew about them being heirs, or the portraits of the founders, they also didn't know about their goblin training, despite the fact that they all had two hidden daggers on them at all times. However some of the group, more used to having to notice things, thought there was something going on that they weren't privy to. This had led to a discussion amongst Blaise, Daphne, Susan and surprisingly, Luna.

"There's something strange about them." Blaise remarked as they sat in a small circle watching the others play quidditch.

"I agree, I mean they act too serious, much like Aunty when she has an important task." Susan agreed.

"Yes, but they have a clear head, they don't have any wrackspurts around them." Luna replied with that dreamy look in her eyes.

"Haven't you noticed how they always carry those blades around? I mean, I know Harry and Rose inherited their daggers from their parents, but what about Draco, 'Hermione and Neville?" Daphne asked, adding her knut's worth. "Well, you could always ask us you know." A voice called out from behind them. The group jumped before slowly turning around where they were greeted by the five they had previously mentioned smirking at them. A quick glance at the others and Draco made up their minds, "Tell you what. Make some excuse to stay after everyone's left and we'll explain everything… well maybe not everything but as much as we can." The four nodded, confused as they watched the small "family" depart.

"Really Hermione? You had to tell them we were there? That was pretty entertaining to listen to." Neville whined jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm boring I get it. But how much do we want to show them?" Hermione asked brushing off Neville's jest.

"Everything." Harry's one word answer was enough to silence the group into shock. "I would trust Daphne with my life, and Susan is the most Hufflepuff out of the group second only to the Neville here, and if Luna were to blab who would believe her?" Harry added hastily upon seeing his "family's" shock.

"I suppose that makes sense. Especially about Daphne and Susan, I mean despite the fact that Daphne is clearly a Slytherin she's smart enough and cares enough about us to realize how bad things could be if she uttered a word about this." Rose agreed. _And she'd never betray Harry if she like him like I think she does._ Rose thought to herself. "That still leaves Blaise though." Neville pointed out.

"He won't tell anyone, surely you've noticed his changes since we introduced him to the mutineers, he's much more outgoing, not nearly as cold and shut off as before." Draco argued, thinking about how he could very well have ended up like Blaise if things had been different.

"Then it's decided, we tell them everything, Harry go tell Sirius and Remus, Neville, Draco, tell your parents, Rose let's drop some subtle hints about how late it's getting." Hermione decided for the group with an evil smirk on her face.

"Sirius, Remus? Umm… can I talk to you for a second?" Harry inquired.

"Sure what's up pup?" Sirius responded jovially. "Well… you see… Blaise, Susan, Luna and Daphne were talking, and they sort of suspected something." Harry started cautiously.

"And you want to tell them everything." Remus guessed. Harry nodded his head solemnly but with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Go ahead and do it, I'm sure Cissy, Frank and Alice have already agreed or are going to, so you might as well. I trust Susan and Daphne and most people wouldn't believe Luna, so go ahead." Remus finished, causing Harry to grin widely. "Thanks guys!" He called out as he ran over to meet up with Neville who also had a face splitting smile.

"They said yes!" Neville exclaimed as they approached Draco and the girls. "Awesome! Pull them over here would you? Everyone else is starting to leave." Rose said, giddy with anticipation.

Soon the 9 children were heading off to the manor talking about their excitement to go to Hogwarts in a few weeks. They entered the manor and wordlessly Harry shut the door, immediately the 5 became incredibly serious. "What we are about to tell you..." Draco started, "Is incredibly serious," Rose continued, "Should you betray this information in anyway," Neville went on, "you will regret it completely." Hermione finished. "Have we made ourselves clear?" The 5 asked as one. Frightened, the four nodded, causing sighs of relief from the fearsome group. "Follow me." Harry instructed. "Wena, Ric, Gaga, we brought some people you should meet." Harry called out. "Before we enter, we should start off with the basics." Harry began, "as you clearly can see we are much too serious for a group of 11 year olds, there are a couple of reasons but our two years with the goblins not only matured us but also the training was brutal, in a kill or be killed manner. Yes, I said two years, it was a special room that slowed time we used. We are all very adept with weapons for physical fights as well as being incredibly skilled in duels."

"3 of us, can also speak parseltongue." Hermione continued, picking up where Harry left off, signaling to herself and the twins. "More importantly however, is that 4 of us are heirs of the founders and Draco here is basically considered a heir by the founders themselves."

"Just how could you know that?" Blaise asked, his doubt clear in his voice despite his interest. "What exactly? Us being heirs or the founders opinions?" Rose asked innocently but her evil smirk wasn't lost on any of them.

"Well… both I guess."

"Shall we?" Rose asked. "We shall." Neville responded grinning evilly. It was times like these that Daphne truly thought about how easily the whole group could become Slytherins but nothing, and she meant NOTHING, could prepare her for what she saw. Suddenly, a piece of earth was flying at Harry, who simply ducked before fire shot out from his finger tips. Hermione quickly conjured a ball of water and directed it at the fire causing massive amounts of steam throughout the house. Rose and Draco who had been standing off to the side, looked at each other and soon the three children were hovering in the air while Rose started to sprout fire from her fingertips directing it at each of the three children. In a matter of seconds everyone was on the ground bowing, clearly having prepared the demonstration before.

"Well that was..." Susan started, her mouth open.

"Impressive?" Blaise offered. Susan just nodded still in shock. "Oh, goody if you were shocked by this just wait for our next secret!" Rose exclaimed in jest. "Well come on guys, we don't have all day." Hermione admonished jokingly. The mutineers entered the next room, "Guys, meet Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, Gaga, Rick, Wena, meet Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones." Harry introduced. The four gaped at the portraits of the founders, here were the very people almost as famous as Merlin himself and Harry had just greeted them casually as if they were aunts and uncles, not 3 of the most powerful witches and wizards ever. "Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, Lord Gryffindor, a pleasure to meet you." Blaise recovered, bowing deeply to each of them.

"No need for that." Godric laughed heartily. "Call me Rick, she's Wena, and she's Helga or Gaga." Godric finished pointing at each portrait respectively ignoring Rowena's "Don't call me that!"

"Now then, Harry, we know that Dumbledore has been more than a bit deserving of the term senile, can you bring us with you so that way if things go really bad, then we can sack him ourselves. After all, who's going to doubt the word of the founders?" Godric requested. "I don't see why not, but we first need to get Salazar as well as make sure this is a secret, no need to show our hand." Harry pointed out.

"Why would you want to get Slytherin's portrait and just whose heir are each of you?" Susan asked, shocked that they would want to get some one who had tried to kill muggleborns portrait.

"Please tell me not everyone is like this." Rowena groaned in a very unlady like manner. "Umm… I thought you don't want us to lie to you?" Hermione tried cheekily. "Prat." Was the only response. "Basically, Salazar wasn't against muggleborns, he just wanted to introduce them to our society sooner so that they weren't tortured or killed for accidental magic. Somehow the story was spun to become that he wanted to kill them all. As to the heir question Hermione is my great-great-great, etc. granddaughter. Neville is heir to Helga and the twins are heirs of Rick." Rowena finished.

"Wow." Was Daphne's only response, all her life she had been taught, like everyone, that Slytherin was an evil guy who hated muggleborns and here was clear living, well not living but close enough, proof that that was a lie. "Why don't you get comfy? This is going to take a while to explain, and we're gonna explain EVERYTHING." Neville offered.

They ended up sleeping over because of just how long the conversation took, with only Roxanne and Amelia learning about just what was going on. The parents weren't sure they could trust Cyrus or Ella and Xeno was just too far out there to try and explain something like this.

* * *

 _Hogwarts, Great Hall, September 1st 1991_

Albus Dumbledore's mind raced as he saw the students enter the great hall, he was quite upset, after all, his grand plan to get Harry and Rose under his control had failed and failed hard. But here they were, and while they might not be as weak as he would have liked, he could still get them under his control, this was his field and they would play by his rules. He was, to say the least, quite shocked when he saw them chatting amicably with Draco Malfoy as well as some other student, who acted like a pureblood and muggle born at the same time. _It's fine_ , he told himself, _just wait for them to be put in separate houses and they will surely fight._ As the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, started calling out names Albus studied each one thinking about how he could get them to work with his plans.

Hermione noticed that twinkle in the headmaster's eye and was easily unnerved, even moreso when she felt a slight brush of legilimency try to enter his mind, she immediately focused on how happy she was to be here, at the same time spraying a small bit of water on the other four's noses, warning them to be alert. All in all, the mutineers were evenly divided with Hermione, Michael, Padma, and Terry all being sorted into Ravenclaw to no one's surprise.

Harry, Rose, Ginny, Fay and Parvati all became lions, much to the chagrin of the other mutineers, who constantly teased Harry about being the only boy in the group to be a Gryffindor. Neville, Susan, Hannah, Wayne and Justin Fin-Fletchley, a muggleborn they had met on the train, were all sorted into Hufflepuff. This left Draco, Daphne, Blaise and Tracey to the house of snakes.

To many of the teacher's surprise and to Albus' anger, the group all hugged each other or pat each other on the back, before heading off to their own table. "Hey Fred." Harry called during the feast, "who's that professor in the turban?"

"Him? Oh that's Professor Quirrell, the new DADA teacher, apparently he went to Albania and met some vampires there, really shook him up a bit." Fred answered. As if on queue, Quirrell turned around, glancing at the twins before going back to his previous conversation with Snape, or Snivellus as Sirius called him. "I see, thanks." Harry said before returning to the food on the table which had just become desert, including his weakness, treacle tart.


	10. Friend Or Foe?

_Disclaimer:_ All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

 _Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts, September 2nd 1991_

"Harry get your arse down here before I come up and get you myself!" Rose hollered from below the steps leading to the boys dorm. "Eeek!" Rose shrieked as she jumped 5 feet in the air to turn around looking for who had tapped her shoulder, only to find her prat of a brother grinning at her. "Next time," Harry began, "don't holler."

"Yes, don't holler, it could interfere with poor Ron's beauty sleep." Ginny agreed mockingly. "Anyways, get any new candidates?" Ginny asked referring to the mutineers.

"Obviously not Ron, and Seamus is almost nearly as bad as he is. There is Dean Thomas, the muggleborn, but we'll have to wait and see. How about you guys?" Harry replied. "Well, we already have four members in our dorm but the other girl, Lavender, she's way too gossipy and annoying. I can't see many people getting along with her, especially not our resident ice queen. Aren't I right lover boy?" Rose answered, smirking as she made fun of Harry's crush on Daphne. Their time in the room had not only matured them but it had gotten them past the whole "girls are weird, and girls are icky" stage and straight to "girls are cute" stage, a topic which the boys were teased relentlessly about.

Luckily for him, Harry was saved by Fay and Parvati making their way downstairs. "You girls ready?" He inquired. With four nods, the group made their way to the great hall.

They were greeted by their friends as they stepped off the last staircase, which had been moving to help them, thanks to the fact that Harry and Rose were founders. The group quickly exchanged hugs, until Harry's sharp eye noticed someone leaning against the wall observing them nonchalantly."Who's that?" Harry asked Draco, who adorned the same robes as the stranger. "His name is Preston Li, he's pretty quiet and chill, not sure how trustworthy he is but he woke up early to go for a run, I saw him when he came back, he's nearly as fit as you and Neville." Draco replied.

"Master SharpShard spoke highly of your combat techniques, not your stealth. I can see why now." The stranger, Preston, Harry reminded himself, said casually. "What are you talking about?" Ginny asked indignantly, clearly insulted.

"Oh, that's not my secret to tell." Preston replied ominously. "It's nothing guys." Harry said, "Let's get something to eat, but real quick Daphne, Blaise, and Susan could you stay behind for a sec, I have something to ask you." The group made their way in, Hermione, Rose, Neville and Draco all finding one excuse or another to stay behind. As 8, they turned to the mysterious figure. "So, you're clearly goblin trained." Draco stated.

"Master of the obvious here." Was the monotone response. Harry took a long look at his opponent, sizing him up, he wasn't skinny, but he wasn't heavy, he had the body of an assassin, someone that fought well but wasn't used for brute force, an accurate description of someone such as Draco or Blaise, but most noticeably where his hazel brown eyes, and his dark brown hair. His eyes showed calmness, as if he was used to taking on groups of nine, and his hair went just barely past his ears. "Bones, Zabini, Greengrass, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Master SharpShard had hoped you would be joining him in lessons, seeing as how that isn't the case, he gave me permission to train you, if you wish." Preston finished.

"You can't do that." Hermione said, confidently to an untrained ear, but to a well trained one a little bit of fear was mixed in. "You have to be a master to train someone."

"Ah, Master SharpShard spoke highly of you Miss Granger, always able to use logic and clear thinking. Now maybe you can answer me this with that intellect of yours. What is the punishment to offer someone training if they are not a master in goblin culture?" Preston replied casually.

"You're fed to dragons unarmed." Rose replied before Hermione could open her mouth, impressed at what this person was implying. "Very good, Miss Potter." Was her only reward. "I wish you well, have a good day." With that he entered the great hall and found his way to the Slytherin table.

"That was strange." Neville remarked.

"You think?" Draco asked sarcastically. "You know, we could actually have some fun."

"Just what are you thinking of Draco?" Hermione asked, having sen his face before, mainly just before a devious prank.

"Well if he's a master he should be able to hold off an attack, including an attack between five warriors." Draco replied with a evil smirk on his face. "What do you say?"

After another four nods of confirmation they made their way into the great hall, Susan, Daphne and Blaise following behind, having decided that depending on this person's skill would decide if they were trained or not.

As Dumbledore saw them each approach their house table, he rose to give a welcoming feast when Draco dropped his fork which clanged loudly. Suddenly, Hermione had a bow in her hand, an arrow drawn aimed at Preston as Neville and Harry advance swords, having grown from the daggers, in hand. Rose, staff in hand, stopped as she saw the smirk on Li's face, _Li, that's right, he's the enemy, you don't humanize the enemy_ , it was part of the goblin training, to learn to hold back without humanizing the enemy. She suddenly became wary, an opponent who smirked when against five enemies was not some one to be taken lightly. Silent as a snake, Draco approached dagger in hand, before lunging to land a blow, Preston quickly side stepped him, holding out his arm causing Draco to run into it, hitting him in the gut, Draco attacked vehemently as Hermione tried to aim a shot without hitting Draco or another student. Abruptly, a pair of nunchucks were in Li's hands as he twirled them masterfully, they quickly jolted out hitting Draco's pressure point on his wrist, disarming him. Harry and Neville who had previously been sizing up their opponent, attacked swiftly as a well organized pair stabbing and swinging violently yet controlled. Casually Li flicked his hand causing his nunchuck to grow into a whip of sorts which quickly wrapped around Neville's sword, with his other hand Preston used a hidden dagger to defend himself against Harry's attacks.

Hermione, having finally found a shot, released her arrow, as it flew masterfully towards Li's shoulder when suddenly Neville's sword, now trapped in the whip blocked it's fight. Hermione made to aim another arrow, before one voice interrupted them "Stop!" Rose's voice rang out. "Very good, Miss Potter. Able to tell your opponent's abilities and confidence level is a very important part in a fight." Wordlessly and endlessly, Preston flicked his hand, sending all weapons back to their rightful owners while shrinking his nunchucks. "8 of you, you know who you are, meet me outside the great hall after the headmaster finishes with his speech, whatever use that'll be." Preston said before walking out, leaving behind a stunned crowd.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom, Miss Granger, Mr. Li, report to my office immediately after breakfast." The headmaster instructed, his eyes holding a nearly uncontrolled fury. Preston stopped, mid step, and turned around facing the headmaster, his magic barely controlled, "And just why is that _headmaster_?" He asked, clearly using the title as an insult. "Want to mind rape us with your, oh so powerful, legilimency, or no perhaps you want to give us some truth serum lemon drops?" Preston inquired sarcastically. "Know this, headmaster," Li spat out, "if the goblins hear a word of the mind raping you do to students, they will start a war, and it will only end when one head rolls… yours." With that, he left the hall before anyone could say anything.

Furious whispers sounded out through the crowd, some having to do with this mysterious Li figure, others questioning his knowledge on the goblins, yet others were more interested in the fight that had just happened. Harry, Rose, Draco, Neville and Hermione all locked eyes and asked each other the same question, _Just who was this mysterious person?_ They all got up and headed towards the doors to get to the headmaster's office. "Ah, there you are, let's get going, and if you're gonna ask questions, instruct the portraits not to tell anyone." Preston said as he saw the group exit the great hall. "How do you know all of this?" Draco asked after making sure Harry had told the portraits to not spy.

"Two reasons, I'm a slytherin and I'm goblin raised. Goblins have far more contacts than you'd think possible. I'd rather not get into why I'm goblin raised at the moment, just know I am. I was never particularly adept at goblin magic so I spent much of my time training in combat, hence the reason I'm a master at such a young age. Of course, being a goblin I know of your heritage and what vaults you have access to. Now as to my slytherin comment, goblins know the real Salazar, not that bullshit story they feed you now. So while I am ambitious I'm more cunning, knowing how to work a situation to my favor. For example, I more or less just exposed Dumb Dork for what he is, while at the same time didn't make people cower in fear, my message was simple, mess with me and you'll pay. " Preston explained. "I've been much like your resident Ice Queen for a lot of my life, cold and closed off unless you really get to know me. It helps, but it can be quite lonely, when I heard that five of Master SharpShard's best students would be coming, well I figured I'd test your abilities before deciding anything. From what I can tell, you're all pretty good at group fighting but one on one you're much worse. Take Draco for example, it was a good attack but you expected there to be someone to pick up the slack when your attack missed, not something you should do, treat every fight like a solo fight and hope that others are with you and blend in with their style. It's strange, but useful. And yes, I do know quite a lot about your whole group, again we goblins have contacts in places you wouldn't expect and I'm decently well known as a skilled fighter, something that gets you respect, so I've been informed about your group. Ah here we are." Preston stated as they arrived at the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office.

"Listen carefully, erect your strongest occlumency shields, don't accept anything from the headmaster and have your weapons able to be quickly drawn, I wouldn't put it past this old coot to attack you." Preston warned before starting to list off various candies, causing the gargoyle to suddenly reveal a set of stairs on "Mars Bars."

 _He's a natural leader, yet far too cautious and untrusting, he's constantly on edge, I wonder why?_ Rose thought as she entered the office, noticing Preston's tense shoulders. Unknown to her, the person in question was thinking about her, just in the opposite direction, _She's so relaxed, and trusting in her friends, wish I could develop a friendship like that. Fat chance that's gonna happen after this morning, I really shouldn't rise to a challenge so often, probably scared half the great hall._ Preston thought to himself as he inspected the room, looking at all possible weapons and escape routes as he had been trained to do. "Mr. Li, perhaps you would like to inform me about your little outburst earlier today?" The headmaster asked he entered the room. "Perhaps." Came the one worded response. "STOP THIS AT ONCE! You will explain to me about this threat at once or I'll… I'll expel you!" The aged headmaster threatened, losing his temper at this student who dared question his authority. "On what grounds?" Preston's smooth tongue asked, clearly enjoying this little predicament.

Draco was able to identify someone playing a situation well, after all, he had done the same on multiple occasions, but the finesse with which Preston was able to control the situation with the underlying insults was stunning. Hermione narrowed her eyes, but a calming touch from Neville prevented her from an outburst about how someone could dare undermine the headmaster's authority, sure he was manipulative but he was still powerful and important.

"Detention, Mr. Li, with Mr. Filch, 9pm tonight." The headmaster, stated, clearly unsettled, he was able to recognize a powerful figure easily and this slytherin radiated power. "Very well, now please explain why you called the other five up here. Surely not to impress them with your , oh so great, power?" Preston asked contently, a small smirk making an appearance on his otherwise neutral face. "Of course not, I would simply like to know why you decided to cause such a commotion during breakfast." The headmaster replied serenely, clearly thinking he had the situation under control.

"Oh, that, they were simply testing if I was worthy of my title of Master, they of course found I was." Preston replied. "Ah, of course, but surely you realize I can't let this disruption happen without punishment? No, you tried to egg them on into a fight." The headmaster stated, as if fact, while his hand discreetly held his wand under his desk. Preston, feeling the attempt of a compulsion charge immediately stiffened, "Hermione, aim." He instructed. Hermione followed the command wordlessly and had her impressive bow with an arrow notched, aiming straight for the headmaster's forehead. "Headmaster, let me make one thing clear. If you ever dare use a single charm or potion on me or any of your students, you will surely regret it. Now then, we will be leaving, have a _nice_ day." Preston reprimanded, as he turned, trusting Hermione enough to cover his back, and made his way towards the door. "Come on guys, we have to get our schedules." With that, he exited soundlessly, with the elegance of a pureblood yet the casualness of a muggleborn.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that Li seems extremely powerful, but not all is as it seems and I do explain his attitude later.


	11. Greasy Haired Git

A/N: Ok then I'm starting to update more consistently YAY! FYI I would seriously appreciate some reviews so I know how to improve this story but otherwise thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! Below is a set of terms you can use to help identify the characters, please know they WILL change throughout the story but I'll tell you when.

Terms:

Family: Harry, Rose, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Narcissa, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, John, Gertrude OR just the kids in that list

Mutineers: Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Rose, Parvati, Fay, Daphne, Blaise, Tracy, Draco, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Wayne, Hermione, Michael, Terry, Padma, Astoria, Luna

Core Mutineers: Daphne, Susan, Blaise, Luna, Draco, Harry, Rose, Hermione, Neville, Draco

Core: Harry, Rose, Hermione, Draco, Neville

Disclaimer: All characters except for Rose Potter come from the oh so amazing author J.K. Rowling, also I used a bunch of ideas from other fan-fics, to name a few, Potters Stand United by Fairywm, and the whole Dangerverse series from Whydoyouneedtoknow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

"So, tell me Li, what weapon exactly was that?" Neville inquired.

"Well, obviously goblin made, it's a special set of nunchucks that can grow or shrink on command, I normally wear them as a bracelet. I'm going to let you in on a certain secret, the goblins know the chamber exists, and they sent me to not only get my wizarding education but to make sure you guys succeed in a number of things, one of those includes the chamber, make sure you tell me before you go down there. I certainly don't want to have to tell Master SharpShard I let you all die down there now do I? I'll train your friends and if you wish I'll further your training, mainly in solo combat, but don't go picking fights, that demonstration earlier today, it was good but you just showed all your enemies your skills, I held back so they will underestimate me. But, while you were aiming to injure not kill, you still revealed most of your hand, next time be more reserved." He instructed.

The group split up each heading towards their house table where their heads were handing out their schedules, Draco approached the Slytherin table with Preston at his side. "What did he want from you guys?" Daphne asked, her eyes showing a clear worry. "Nothing much, basically just a slap on the wrist despite the fact that we literally endangered every single person's life in this hall. You would think a _kind, caring,_ headmaster would do more." Preston replied sarcastically. The surrounding Slytherins snickered, not many of them had liked the old coot, after all quite a few of their parents had been former Death Eaters and against Albus Dumbledore. Blaise raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, "So Ice Queen," Preston started, his face giving Daphne his full attention, "what's our schedule looking like?"

"Transfiguration first, then DADA and after that we get a break." Daphne replied, privately amused at her new nickname. "Good, Draco, ask Neville to ask about the come and go room for me, then I want you three, Neville, and Susan to meet me at the entrance hall at the beginning of break. Hermione, Harry and Rose all have class during our break." Preston instructed. When he got a confirming nod he walked off, heading towards what Draco could only assume was transfiguration.

Draco walked off towards the Hufflepuff table, raising more than a few eyebrows but was left uncontested as he found Neville and Susan in an adamant conversation, about the training of aurors if he heard correctly. "Neville, Susan, Preston wants to meet us," he motioned towards himself, Daphne and Blaise, "as well as you two at the entrance hall at the beginning of break to start your training I assume."

"Do you trust him?" Neville asked, they all knew the stories about Wormtail and to Neville especially trust and loyalty were important. "As for now, I have a reserved trust, but even if I didn't he clearly knows a lot more than he's letting on. We may as well get taught, it can't hurt us." Draco reasoned.

"Alright I guess, but why not the twins or Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Oh apparently they don't have a break then." Draco answered.

"Ah, makes sense."

Across the hall, oblivious to the rest of their family's conversations, Harry, Rose and Hermione were comparing schedules. "Look, 'Mione we have charms together at the end of the day." Rose stated, pointing to a part of their schedules. "I know, I'm just going to miss you guys." Hermione replied, having always been the one who treasured family the most, even more than Neville.

"You'll be fine Neenie, you still have Padma and Terry." Harry comforted, using the nickname he had made up. "Don't forget Michael." Rose reminded her brother.

"You're right guys, thanks for that." Hermione said, giving each of them a sisterly hug before heading off for her first class of the day, Transfiguration with the Slytherins. "Well, ready to get your arse handed to you in herbology?" Rose asked her brother as they made their way towards the greenhouses.

"Now just who could hand me my arse?" Harry asked jokingly. "Neville of course." Rose deadpanned.

"Prat." Came the reply as Rose grinned cheekily.

Professor Sprout, the Hufflepuff head of house, was a sweet lady who clearly shared Neville's affinity for plants. She had short flyaway gray hair and her clothes always had pieces of dirt here and there, but most noticeable was the smile that always adorned her face. Like most of their classes that day they went over safety and the basics of the course. After herbology was DADA with Professor Quirrell who stuttered so much it was nearly impossible to understand what he was saying, making many of the mutineers glad they had done some preliminary DADA training with Sirius over the summer. The last class for the Gryffindors that monday was charms, the small half goblin, Ravenclaw head of house squealed, Professor Flitwick, with delight when he read Harry and Rose's name before then proceeding to fall off of the stack books he was standing on.

At the end of the day everyone was gathered at each of their house tables as Dumbledore stood up, clearing his throat. "Good evening everyone. I realized after lunch that thanks to the small… disturbance, this morning I never got a chance to make my welcoming speech." Dumbledore began, glaring at Preston who simply grinned and waved back. "As I was saying, to those new students welcome, to those of you returning, welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed your first day of classes. A list of all banned items can be found outside of Mr. Filch's room. Furthermore, the forbidden forest is, as it sounds, forbidden." Now it was the twins turn to grin and wave at Dumbledore as he stared at them for a second longer with his twinkling eyes. "Finally, the third corridor is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Please enjoy the feast."

Excited murmuring erupted throughout the hall as food appeared on the table. "What do you think that was about?" Hermione asked Penelope Clearwater, one of the prefects in Percy's grade. "I'm not sure, he didn't tell the prefects, maybe some of the staff know." The girl responded.

 _Hogwarts, September 3rd_

If anyone had any qualms about the energy of their herbology and charms professor the first day it was quickly silenced by Minerva McGonagall who was a strict but fair head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher. Upon entering the classroom Harry quickly got Hermione and Rose's attention by pointing to the gray tabby cat who was sitting on the desk at the front of the classroom. With no teacher in sight, the trio made their way up to the cat with smirks on their faces.

"Hello Minnie." Rose greeted, barely able to hold her laughter in. The cat glared, if that was possible. The bell rang and without warning the tabby leaped on Rose's shoulders before quickly jumping off and transforming right before their eyes. While the rest of the class applauded Hermione and Harry broke out in laughter, "Oh Rose… your face." Harry choked out. "You… you looked like you thought she was going to transform on your shoulder." Hermione coughed out before succumbing to another bout of laughter.

The gray haired 65 year old scottish professor showed a faint smile before resuming her strict demeanor. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter, Miss Granger please take your seats and refrain from calling me that."

"Yes ma'am, you know 'Mione I wonder how much Fred and George would pay for a memory of the Black Dog and the Gray cat or maybe some catnip memories?" Harry said as they headed for a set of seats near the front of the classroom.

"Probably a few galleons, but I still maintain that they're amateurs I mean seriously we pull off things 100x better." Hermione argued, immediately realizing what Harry was up to.

"True but maybe these ideas could improve their work." Rose replied as she grabbed her textbook from her bookbag, hiding a wicked smirk.

Minerva paled, she remember the very pranks they were talking about and now knowing that Sirius was an animagus, knew the very culprits. She had no problem believing that he and Remus would provide the memories but what truly scared her was that these children could be better than the Weasley twins, who were about on par as the marauders. "Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Miss Granger, may I please see you after class." She asked them, _Hook line and sinker_ , Harry thought to himself as he gave a very innocent "of course" to the transfiguration professor.

"Transfiguration," Minerva started regaining her composure, "is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave. You have been warned. " She then proceeded to transform her table into a pig, before starting a lecture on basic safety.

About 10 minutes after the class had ended Harry, Rose and Hermione were getting ready to leave when there was a knocking at the door. "Professor," Draco said when the door opened, "Professor Snape was wondering where the twins were."

"My apologies, Mr. Malfoy, I'll be sending them on their way, just let me write you a pass." McGonagall responded. As the deputy headmistress handed Harry the pass he called out "Bye Minnie!" before turning around and exiting the classroom with Hermione, Rose and Draco in tow. "So how'd you get off with that?" Draco asked.

"Pretty easily, we just had to mention a few old pranks, tell her about our pranking abilities and made a deal. Any of our family can use the name as long as we don't prank her or tell anyone about previous pranks." Rose replied. "Oh that's good!" Draco chortled. Hermione headed into the DADA classroom as the twins and Draco continued on down towards the dungeons.

As they entered the dimly lit classroom, a man with greasy black hair looked up, he was dressed in all black with a billowing cape that hung from his shoulders. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy you may return to your seat." The professor said.

"Ah. Mr Potter, Miss Potter, our new… _celebrities_. Thought you were so important you could get away with skipping class did you?" The professor, _Snape,_ Rose thought to herself, sneered. Doing some quick occlumency, to calm herself, Rose answered back, "No professor, Professor McGonagall requested for us to stay after to discuss a private matter." Rose then proceeded to hand over the pass that McGonagall had given them. Snape's scowl deepened but he just motioned for them to take their seats. "Potter!" He called looking at Harry, "what would I get if I were to combine powdered root of asphodel with wormwood?" Harry opened his mouth only to close it as Rose calmly answered "Draught of Living Death, professor." Snape scowled a little more but just continued, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" This caused Draco, Harry, Rose and surprisingly Preston, to all try and choke back their laughter. "20 points from Gryffindor for laughing at a teacher! Now answer the question." Snape snapped. "You know _professor,_ " Preston drawled from the back of the class, "if you actually did your job as a teacher by finding out our parents and guardians instead of asking 1st years NEWT level questions, you would know exactly why we find it funny, furthermore, if your going to deduct points from Gryffindor why not 20 from Slytherin? After all, Draco and I did laugh at you as well."

Snape fumed. Not only was someone trying to show him up in his first class but it was one of his snakes. "Class dismissed. Potter, Malfoy, Li, stay behind." He barked like an army sergeant. As the class left, some giving curious glances to the 4, Li made his way up to the front of the classroom as if he had not a care in the world. "What is the meaning of this disruption, Mr. Li?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.

"Depends, what is the meaning of you asking NEWT level questions to 1st years? What is the meaning of you favoring Slytherin? What is the meaning of you having a dark mark?" Li replied nonchalantly. Rose had to admire Li's casualness but something was nagging in the back of her mind, just how did he know that Remus raised them?

"How dare you make such accusations!" Snape all but screamed. When asked about it later, Rose wouldn't be able to answer just what it was but something inside of her snapped, "Oh cut the act, _professor_ ," She added scathingly. "I know who you hung out with, all those death eaters, your parents must be so proud." Rose continued sarcastically, reminding Snape eerily of his late ex-friend, Lily. Harry and Draco both took a step back, it was rare that Rose got like this but when she did things tended to break, whether they were bones or cauldrons, nothing good could come out of this. "Or how 'bout my mum? Hmm? You know, she just _loved_ being called a mudblood by her supposed best friend." Harry and Draco gasped, they had no idea what Rose was talking about but both could only assume Snape had something to do with it. All around the classroom cauldrons were shaking, glass vials cracking and stools levitating. Noticing this, Preston took a step forward and put a hand on Rose's shoulder gaining an almost immediate reaction, without a word she spun on her heel and stalked off, Harry and Draco trailing her. Before he followed after, Preston gave one last glance at the shocked professor, "Know this Snape, if even a single word of what she said was true, you won't keep all your body parts if they're as good with those weapons as I think they are. You better find a way to fix your… predicament, and you better find it fast.

* * *

A/N: OOOOH I'm evil leaving you all on a cliffy, don't worry this is one of the more minor problems and I'm still not sure how I want Snape to turn out, was he truly evil? Is he a puppet of Dumbledore? Does he deserve pity? Who knows?! We'll see as things go and decide then.


	12. Wait WHAT!

A/N: Terms:

Family: Harry, Rose, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Narcissa, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, John, Gertrude OR just the kids in that list

Mutineers: Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Rose, Parvati, Fay, Daphne, Blaise, Tracy, Draco, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Wayne, Hermione, Michael, Terry, Padma, Astoria, Luna

Core Mutineers: Daphne, Susan, Blaise, Luna, Draco, Harry, Rose, Hermione, Neville, Draco

Core: Harry, Rose, Hermione, Draco, Neville

 _Flying Field, Hogwarts, September 4th_

All of the 1st years were standing out in the empty field waiting for their first flying class to begin, the twins, Draco, Neville and Hermione were having a heated discussion about which position was the best, "I'm telling you Harry, chaser's the best!" Rose said while Hermione vehemently nodded along, in agreement with Rose. "Draco you agree with me here, seeker beats all! Not like it matters, first years can't own a broom." Harry added with a pout. This caused Neville and Hermione to grow grins that Harry was far too accustomed with, they were the ones they wore when they were planning a prank.

"Oh, no, what did you two do?" Harry groaned. Not only was Hermione an excellent planner she was also great at deflecting the blame, sometimes Harry wondered if she wasn't really the heir of Slytherin. "Well," Neville started, "the rule specifically states that a 1st year can't own his or her _own_ broom." Hermione interrupted, putting emphasis on "own." "So we were thinking why not share 3 brooms between the five us, this way if we have to play each other and Harry and Rose get on the team we have enough brooms!" Neville finished practically bouncing with excitement. "Nev, Neenie, your geniuses!" Draco exclaimed, already imagining himself performing the Wronski Feint, something he and Harry were particularly good at.

At that moment a tall lean woman with spiky gray hair came out onto the field. "Good morning class." She called, "Good morning Madam Hooch." the students greeted. "Now hurry up, everyone to a broom, hold your right hand over the broom and call 'up!'" Madam Hooch instructed.

Everyone did as instructed, some brooms came right up, such as the core's, others just turned on the ground. Eventually everyone had a broom in their hand and were mounting them when a Hufflepuff named Sophie Roper's broom went flying out of control. Immediately Harry, Neville and Draco took off trailing her while Hermione and Rose flew underneath in case she fell. The whole time Madam Hooch was yelling for them to stop until she realized just how good they were on the brooms.

"Draco! You go left, Neville, go right! I'll get in front of her!" Harry called out. The boys did as told and were soon overtaking Sophie, who had an expression of fear etched into her face. She had clearly slipped into a state of consciousness and the broom was going every which way. Harry was considering his options when all of a sudden the broom took a nose dive, heading straight for the ground. Harry followed, pushing the school broom to it's limits, and grabbed Sophie who was thankfully pretty light right as the faulty broom crashed into the ground. Harry, however, pulled hard on his handle causing his broom, despite its protests, to pull up. Harry had, without realizing it, pulled off a perfect Wronski Feint! Harry landed, with Sophie seated in front of him, to lots of applause.

Madam Hooch quickly came back from her shock and started calling out orders, "Mr. McMillan escort Miss Roper to the hospital wing, everyone practice flying, _safely_. Oh and Mr. Potter, 50 points to Gryffindor." Harry quickly broke out of his stupor and pulled out his wand to everyone's confusion before saying, "I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter do hereby nullify any life debt between the House of Potter and the House of Roper, so mote it be!" To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. The purebloods and half bloods, which included Sophie, were amazed how someone could just throw away such a powerful thing like a life debt, the muggleborns were just confused but quickly changed to amazed when it was explained to them.

Everyone was soon back up in the air flying around and waiting for the bell to ring.

That night, while the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had Astronomy Harry and Rose constructed a letter and sent it to Sirius, including details about how they hoped to get the brooms.

The next day, Harry and Rose had History of Magic, or as they liked to call it, Dicta Quill and Nap time. Which is exactly what they did. They set up a Dicta-Quill and then took a nap during the class. The rumor was, one day professor Binns fell asleep in front of a fire and the next day he awoke as a ghost and just continued teaching. All in all History of Magic was an incredibly boring class.

It was a Friday morning and the core, as they had come to be known, were all sitting together at the Ravenclaw table when a group of 9 owls came flying in, each helping to carry 3 wrapped packages that looked suspiciously like broomsticks. The owls quickly flew to the core and dropped off their packages before departing for the owlery. Harry, Draco and Rose made quick work of the wrapping paper to find three brand new Nimbus 2000s.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you are aware that first years are not allowed to have their own brooms aren't you?" Professor Snape sneered. "Why of course professor, surely you don't think we would disregard the rules do you?" Hermione replied, by this point over half the great hall was listening to the conversation and many gasped at the first year who had the audacity to question Snape. "Well in that case you would understand that I must take these from you." Snape replied, his voice barely above a whisper as it dripped with venom.

"And just why is that professor? We haven't broken any rules have we?" Hermione replied calmly as if she was talking about what was for breakfast. "YOU INSOLENT GIRL!" Snape screamed. "Oh my," Hermione interjected, "I didn't know insulting students was part of a teacher's job. Did you?" She asked, turning to the rest of the group. Draco, who was sitting at the edge of the table quickly noticed the wand that appeared in Snape's hand and was up in a flash, a knife in his hand. Before Severus could cast a curse he felt cold metal in the shape of a knife directly underneath his chin, held by none other than Draco Malfoy. "Now professor," Draco stated calmly, using occlumency exercises to keep his temper in check, "you were about to curse someone who is under the protection of the houses of Black, Potter, Malfoy, Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass and Weasley. I'm sure I don't need to remind you how many of those houses are on the board do I? You know, the board that can just as easily fire you as breathe." Snape shook his head slowly feeling a fear he hadn't felt since he had learned that Lily Potter nee Evans was going to die because of him.

Draco removed his knife and sheathed it as the great hall watched with baited breath. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, I must ask that you do not threaten teachers in the future, furthermore I must remind you that Professor Snape was merely doing his job by taking those brooms as they are against the rules." The aged headmaster stated, his twinkling eyes trying to gain access to the mind of Draco Malfoy. Draco noticed this and immediately set up a trap in his mind, one which Dumbledore fell right into. Draco explored Dumbledore's mind while replying, "I wasn't threatening sir, merely replying, as to the second point, the rule clearly states no first year may own his or her _own_ broom. These three brooms are being shared by us five so therefore it is not anyone's own so therefore we are not breaking any rules." Draco was just finishing exploring Dumbledore's mind when he noticed something, something which was not good. As he came out of the headmaster's mind he quickly used what air magic he knew to send a message through wind to the other heirs who immediately took on a look of shock before anger. "YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC OLD COOT!" Neville exclaimed his face contorted into anger. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING A BLOODY CERBERUS INTO A SCHOOL FULL OF CHILDREN?!" The Hufflepuff heir continued, causing several gasps and mutters to heard throughout the crowd.

"Fluffy? Wha' d'you know 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid, the half giant, asked. Dumbledore realized this was a losing battle and just put his head in his hands trying to figure out a way to calm things down. "Now, now," he started, "I was merely giving it a home and besides, it was protecting a valuable object." He said making calming gestures with his hands. Clearly ignoring him, Harry called Susan over, "Susan call your aunt, using this, tell her about the cerberus." Harry instructed handing over what looked like a lighter, which Susan recognized to be the works of Harry's godfather. It was a lighter which when activated opened a mini floo which could be used to make floo calls. Susan nodded and went off to call her aunt, the head of the DMLE.

"Harry, my boy, surely this isn't necessary, we can deal with this easily, no need to get the aurors involved." Dumbledore reasoned, trying to figure out a way to get out of his predicament. Harry however, continued to ignore him, "Rose call Padfoot, tell him to get an emergency Board of Governors meeting started and tell him about the cerberus." Two red headed twins instantly perked up at the mentioned name.

"Padfoot?" Fred asked. "As in the Padfoot of the Marauders?" George confirmed. "Yes, the Padfoot of the Marauders we also know Moony, and we kind of know Prongs and you can meet them all AFTER this is all settled." Harry answered quickly, trying to figure out how they could possibly know those names.

Before the twins could argue, the entrance doors flew open and Amelia Bones as well as twenty other Aurors walked in, all looking angry as hell. "What's this I hear about keeping a bloody cerberus in a school full of children?!" Amelia demanded of the headmaster, who instantly put his head in his hands, groaning to himself.


	13. PLEASE READ(Temporary Hiatus)

OK WAIT WAIT WAIT DON'T HATE ME YET PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU JUST WAIT! Alright folks time to explain the reason that I'm putting this story on hold, first off I'd like to be perfectly clear, THIS IS TEMPORARY! I completely plan on coming back but I'd like to do more planning because trust me, it's pretty damn hard to write a story with 10 major protagonists, don't even get me started on all the antagonists. So I'll either be bringing this down and re writing it or picking up from where I left off. I WILL be starting a new story shortly and I hope you all give it a try, anyways that's about it I hope you can find it in your deep deep (or very shallow?) hearts to forgive me.


End file.
